The Longest Alpha and Omega Story
by darkjoker313
Summary: The title says it all. This story is being written by: MyWayWriter, Victory 4.0.3, The Lonely Blitz, Lonely Alpha Wolf, UnwarierTitan789, Datguy N Disguy, The Darkest Alpha, pimpdaddy007, Munchetwinkie, and me darkjoker313. Chapters 19 and 20 are up!
1. Chapter 1

**The longest story has begun! This chapter was written by MyWayWriter so all credit for this chapter goes to him.**

Humphrey was dreaming a marvelous dream. He saw himself in a wide open field,  
>flower blooming into many lush colors that pained the ground amass the vast<br>source of green that was to be found. There was a border line of trees on all  
>sides where the treetops stretched far away and they were all he could see of<br>them. Not that he'd want to be looking at them with what was in front of him.  
>Before him, quite a distance away but well worth the run nonetheless, was his<br>beautiful mate and best friend. She glared at him from afar and teased him to  
>come closer by waving her tail in circles. Humphrey just lit up and dashed<br>towards Kate with a huge smile on his face, not even caring about the world  
>around him. She returned the affection and ran at him as well. The entire<br>world was racing past them both and all they saw was a blur as they spurred  
>towards the one that they loved more than anything else in the whole world. As<br>the two drew nearer, they slowed down as not to get hit by each other.  
>Humphrey slowed into a prance across the green meadow, and Kate slowed into<br>more of a jog, fitting her Alpha status. Kate reached Humphrey halfway and  
>then just stopped. She held her head back and smiled while Humphrey slowly<br>crept up to her as if he was trying to ask her out on a date. As soon as he  
>reached her, he picked up his head and nervously gazed at her. Kate giggled at<br>his meek gestures, and then she eased his pain.  
>"Humphrey…what's wrong? You seem so shy today." Kate said kindly, but in<br>that concerned voice for her mate.  
>"Well Kate, I'm just so nervous. What if something happens and you get<br>hurt…or worse." Humphrey quivered at the thought.  
>"Humphrey, I'll be fine…we'll be fine." Kate said picking his chin up with<br>her paw. She dug her gaze deep into Humphrey's eyes and she could tell he  
>still wasn't convinced.<br>The feeling was somewhat guilty for Kate. Humphrey was her mate after all, so  
>it was her job to make him feel wanted, safe, and loved. So she leaned in and<br>licked his cheek and gently and as lovingly as she could. Humphrey perked his  
>ears up and chuckled at the tingling feeling it gave him. He was very grateful<br>to Kate and returned the lick with a kiss. Kate was very passionate about  
>kissing Humphrey, mainly because it just felt so right to her. Kate hadn't<br>kiss, or licked for that matter, many boys in her life. But when she was  
>kissing Humphrey, she felt at home.<br>"Thank you so much Kate, now I see why this happened. It was so you and I  
>could become even closer." Humphrey said feeling satisfied with his<br>interpretation. Kate just shook her head and grinned devilishly. Humphrey got  
>a look of terror on his face before asking, "What, that's not it? But, then<br>what could it be? I mean I…don't believe I've done anything wrong have I?"  
>Humphrey asked. Kate just shook her head with the same grin.<br>"No, in fact, you've done the best thing you possibly could to me." Kate said  
>getting very close to Humphrey. Humphrey was confused as a wolf could be, but<br>right as what it could be came to mind, she leaned in his ear and told him,  
>"I'm pregnant Humphrey, you're gonna be a father."<br>Humphrey's eyes spread across his whole face, in disbelief as to what Kate had  
>just revealed. "But…but…no, this…this can't be…I'm…I'm not<br>ready…I…" Humphrey fell to his belly and covered his eyes with his paws  
>and began to sob. He felt so sorry for himself when he heard another voice<br>calling him.  
>Humphrey? Humphrey? Humphrey come on, wake up, wake up!<br>The meadow around him vanished into a single brightly glowing light and then  
>faded to darkness. His body began to ache with the tiredness he felt. He<br>picked his head up to see there was a puddle of his own tears where his head  
>was and Kate was standing over his in full concern. The fact that he had been<br>dreaming calmed his nerves as he returned to the outside world. Humphrey  
>wasted no time in shaking the hurt out of his head before turning to ask<br>Kate,  
>"Kate, are you pregnant?" Humphrey said, Kate threw her head back and a<br>surprised look engulfed her whole face as she responded,  
>"No Humphrey, of course not. What would make you think that I am pregnant?"<br>She said tilting her head to the side looking at Humphrey.  
>Humphrey had an apologetic look on his face, "I'm sorry Kate, it's just<br>that…well I had a dream, and it was the best one I've had of you yet."  
>"I don't think so Humphrey, I mean, this pool of tears on the ground likely<br>says otherwise. It was actually kind of scary for me, here I was walking home  
>from my morning clean up at the river side with Lily and Garth, and then I<br>come in here to see you crying horribly in your sleep. I don't know what was  
>going through your mind, or what you were seeing, but since it made you think<br>I was carrying puppies, please tell me about it." Kate said lying down next to  
>him, trying her best to be a comforting mate.<br>There was no way Humphrey could say 'no' to Kate. Just the way she asked was  
>enough to get him to tell her all about it and more. "Well, I was in a huge<br>field. This was no ordinary huge field, it was absolutely massive. There were  
>birds chirping, flowers dancing in the warm spring breeze. I swear Kate, at<br>the time; I thought the only thing that could make it better was you. And  
>then, out of nowhere, there was you, and you signaled for me to come over to<br>you. We had a tender moment, and then you told me you were pregnant with my  
>pups. I then started crying because I thought I wasn't ready and that I caused<br>you great pain. After I woke up, and here we are now."  
>Kate noticed a tear trickle down his eye as he told her the sad ending to his<br>dream. She did feel somewhat offended, because to her, it sounded more like a  
>nightmare than a dream. But Kate was a loving, strong, and forgiving mate so<br>she just let it go and gave Humphrey what he wanted to hear.  
>"Humphrey, I promise you I'm not pregnant, but when I am, there no way you can<br>avoid that pain. It's happens on its own and it's definitely not your fault."  
>His head just lowered to a halt, and Kate moped, but she got a sudden idea,<br>"Tell you what, why don't we go out, find a few of your friends, and maybe  
>even Lily and Garth if they're up to it, and we'll all go log sledding. I've<br>always secretly wanted to try it anyway." She said smiling delightfully  
>towards him. "Besides, you look like you need it anyway."<br>There was a small spark of interest that lit inside Humphrey's Omega body, and  
>thankfully it was just enough for him to accept. "Alright, I'll do it." He<br>said perking up and hopping up on all four feet. "I'll go see if I can find  
>Salty, Shakey, and Mooch." He said and he brushed past Kate giving her a nice<br>and smooth rub as their furs touched. Kate enjoyed it, as she watched Humphrey  
>half exit the den. But he then stopped to look back at her. "Kate, aren't you<br>coming?" He said to her.  
>"Yeah, I just have a few things to take care of; I'll meet you out there in a<br>jiff." Humphrey smiled. But he then turned around one more time and asked once  
>more, "Are you sure you're not pregnant?" He asked nicely. Kate shook her head and<br>he walked out of the den. But Kate's smile melted off her face as he left and  
>she took on a depressed look that would break Humphrey's heart if he saw it.<br>She got on her belly and put her paws on the side of her head, showing she was  
>very upset.<br>"But…I wanna be…" She said quietly to herself, and then put her paws over  
>her eyes and sobbed very silently.<br>Outside the den, Jasper was as lively and as keen on its claws as it had  
>always been. The birds were singing, the trees were dancing, the Omegas were<br>playing, and the Alpha were, well, doing whatever it is Alphas do. Humphrey  
>happily skipped along the main path through Jasper hoping to catch wind of any<br>of his friends so he could invite them to go sledding. Humphrey thought, since  
>he'd been restored to his go-lucky Omega mood, tried to be funny and started<br>sniffing around for his friend. He was imitating an Alpha looking for a deer  
>or a caribou, but an unkind voice broke his play.<br>"That's not very funny Humphrey." Humphrey spun around in shock and wound up  
>on his head up against a tree, looking at Winston.<br>"Sorry sir, it's just…I had a strange dream, and Kate put me back into my  
>usual mood. So I tried being a little goofy to try and cheer myself up."<br>Winston was not amused by Humphrey's little game.  
>"Humphrey, you know fairly well that the Alphas play a vital role in our<br>lives, I figured you'd know that now that you are mates with my daughter. But  
>still, if you are to make fun of any wolves, make fun of pups, of maybe even<br>the fish that swim in the river. Making fun of Alphas, now that the packs are  
>united, might cause problems if you get caught."<br>"Sorry sir, I'll just be off then." He said and laughed nervously as he tried  
>to walk away, but then he heard another voice that terrified him.<br>"He's right you know, and if I'm the one who catches you doing it, and the  
>pack falls apart, I am going to tear out your tongue, shove it someplace it's<br>not supposed to go, gag it up through your mouth, tie it in a knot so you can  
>choke on your own…!"<br>"That's enough honey, I think he gets the picture." Winston said to Eve.  
>"All to vividly ma'am." Humphrey said on the ground, to petrified to convulse.<br>"Ah…what a nice young boy, take care then." She said and walked off. Winston  
>just shook his head and returned his glare to Humphrey.<br>"Was she always like that?" Humphrey asked. Winston nodded,  
>"Yes, hehe, you should've seen the threat she gave me when we tried to…uh,<br>never mind." He caught himself and began to walk away. "By the way Humphrey,  
>if you're looking for any of your friends, I haven't seen them, and oddly<br>enough, I can't find their scent in the air either. I hope nothing has  
>happened to them. For their sake anyway…"<br>"Thank you for the concern, I'll be sure to take a look around." Humphrey said  
>pulling himself from the ground where he had just stood in fear of Eve.<br>It was peculiar how all of his friends had gone missing within a few hours, or  
>practically overnight. Humphrey brushed it off, for it was not a major concern<br>right now. Instead he walked down into the main clearing in the valley, and  
>there he found Lily and Garth.<br>"Hi guys, what's happening?" Humphrey asked casually.  
>"Well…I heard Kate was crying in her den over something." Lily answered.<br>Humphrey's jaw fell open.  
>"About what? Did she say do either of you know?" Humphrey frantically asked.<br>"No, sorry, that's all we heard." Garth said, Humphrey wasted no time and  
>dashed back to his den to find Kate missing, with no trace of her.<br>Humphrey now sat in an odd situation, his friends were missing, and his mate  
>had vanished. He was certain that this can't be good, but two very birds flew<br>in to save him the concern. "Over here Wolf! We found your woman, but she is  
>very upset. This way!" Marcel said gesturing for Humphrey to follow. Humphrey<br>raced behind him, hoping that whatever this was about, he and Kate could  
>somehow fix it together.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's darkjoker313, hope you enjoyed the last chapter written by MyWayWriter.**

Humphrey's paws pounded across the hard earth following Marcel and Paddy as they flew a couple feet above his head leading him to Kate. What boggled Humphrey's mind is why she would be so upset. Just awhile ago she was fine inside their den before Humphrey left but now she was upset of who knows what. His legs were beginning to grow tired as he continued to run through the dense forest. His omega body wasn't designed for this much exercise so he gave out. Humphrey legs went limp causing him to fall flat on his face and tumble forward. He quickly jumped up again and began running but only took a few steps before falling once again out of breath.

"What are you doing?" Marcel asked as he landed in front of Humphrey's face.

"My legs… I can't run… anymore." Humphrey heaved. But then he thought, "Kate needs me and I'm taking a nap?"

Humphrey forced himself to his feet once again as began taking a couple steps trying to get his legs working again. Soon his legs began to move faster and faster and eventually he was running across the territory.

Marcel and Paddy flew ahead a ways until they landed before a bush where they waited for Humphrey. As Humphrey approached they put their wings to their beaks trying to tell him to be quiet. They pulled the branches of the bush aside to reveal Kate sitting behind it. Her back was to them as she lay on the ground with her head in her paws quietly sobbing.

Humphrey began walking up to her as she continued to cry. He sat behind her as she continued to sob into her paws.

"Kate, what's wrong?" Humphrey asked which caused Kate's head to shoot up from surprise.

"N-n-nothing." Kate stuttered as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I know something is bothering you Kate so tell me." Humphrey begged wanting to help his mate.

"It's nothing Humphrey, really." Kate began walking past Humphrey through the bush where Marcel and Paddy watched.

Humphrey began following her as she walked back to the den with her head down in silence. Humphrey just followed behind her in deep thought, why wouldn't she tell him why she was so upset. Humphrey felt that he needed to know so he could comfort Kate in her time of need.

"Kate, stop." Humphrey ran ahead of Kate and stood in her way keeping her from walking forward.

"What's wrong, I want to know so I can help you." Kate slowly picked her head up to reveal her bloodshot eyes after crying so much.

"Why don't you want pups?" Kate asked softly. "I want to be a mother."

Humphrey dropped his head in shame since he realized it was his fault Kate was so upset. But it wasn't his fault; he knew he wouldn't be able to care for pups.

"Kate, it's not that I don't want pups with you, it's just that I won't be able to care for them. I'm not ready." Humphrey said with his ears pressed flat against his head.

"Humphrey, I know you would make a great father. Your great with pups, I've seen you." Kate tried to reassure Humphrey but Humphrey didn't seem to be lightening up.

"Kate please, we will eventually but just not yet, I won't be able to provide for you or the pups and I can't protect you. I'm only an omega so I don't have all that experience with fighting, hunting, or responsibility." Humphrey begged as he nuzzled his mate's cheek trying to comfort her.

"Okay, but I know you will do great raising pups. You would make the best father ever Humphrey." Kate returned the nuzzle to Humphrey before they began walking back to the dens once again.

The two wolves continued walking through the forest in silence just enjoying being with each other until it hit Humphrey. Where was Salty, Mooch, and Shakey?

**I know my chapter is very long but I was having trouble since I haven't typed anything in awhile. So to help me get back to writing, I am going to post a couple one-shots.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was written by Victory 4.0.3 so all credit goes to him. His computer needs to be repaired so this is all that he could write.**

Humphrey thought harder about this. Then he broke the silence.

"Kate, can I ask you a question?" Humphrey asked.

"Of course."

"When you came out here, did you happen to see Salty, Shakey and or Mooch?"  
>Humphrey asked. Kate thought about this and shook her head.<p>

"No, I didn't. The only reason I came out here was to be alone. So if I did  
>see them in wouldn't of been here." Kate explained.<p>

Humphrey stopped walking and sighed. "Where the heck are they?" Humphrey asked  
>himself.<p>

Kate walked over to Humphrey and sat next to him. "Is there something wrong?"

Humphrey shook his head. "No. It's just that all my friends seemed to have  
>spontaneously vanished. I can't find them anywhere."<p>

"Well why don't you ask around? Someone has to know where they are." Kate  
>asked, but Humphrey shook his head again.<p>

"I tried that. Even your dad said he can't find them." Humphrey said as he  
>continued to think.<p>

"Well, they'll turn up eventually. They always do." Kate added.

"Yeah, but..." Humphrey started, but his voice trailed off as he went back to  
>thinking.<p>

"What?" Kate asked.

"Well, it's just-" Humphrey started, thinking.

"Just..." Kate said, making small circles in the air with her paw.

"Your dad also said that he couldn't find their scent either." Humphrey  
>explained. "And I'm pretty sure that they don't know how to hide their<br>scents."

"How?" Kate asked.

"Because I can't." Humphrey said, laughing slightly. "Well, at least not on  
>purpose. They could have done it accidentally, but they would still be back by<br>now."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys, The Lonely Blitz here, I am very excited to work with these****  
><strong>**fabulous writers and congratulate them for all there hard work and dedication****  
><strong>**to this and there stories.****  
><strong>  
>Chapter 4<p>

Humphrey P.O.V

I woke up from the abyss of slumber, joints aching, head thumping and my eyes  
>are burning like the burning abyss of a volcano.<p>

I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was Shakey, Salty and Mooch's  
>safety. They could be anywhere, in any condition and could be doing whatever<br>their mindless minds acts upon.

I looked beside me and saw the most beautiful thing known to wolf. Kate. She  
>was stretched out, her muscles were showing, and the curves of her body was<br>so... Intoxicating. It was early in the morning and she had Alpha duties, I  
>didn't have the heart to wake her up but I have no choice.<p>

"Kate, Sweetie, time to wake up" I said

She tossed and turned and she moaned in her sleep and after five minutes she  
>finally woke up<p>

"Hi my handsome Omega" Said Kate

"Hi my sexy Alpha" Humphrey replied as he kissed her

"You have Alpha duties this morning" I said

"Ok, I'll be back soon, buy, my sexy and strong Omega" Kate said as she kisses  
>him and then ran to her father's den. Humphrey was just watching her, as she<br>ran.

"Wow she's sexy" thought Humphrey

Unknown P.O.V

"Where the hell are we" thought a senseless Omega

"If I knew WE WOULD'NT BE HERE!" yelled another omega

"Calm down Shakey" said another Omega

"How can I Saltey? We do not know where the hell we are!" yelled Shakey

"I think we are at Idaho" said Mooch

"How would you know?" asked Shake

"The sign is behind me" said Mooch

"Oh!" laughed Saltey

**A/N Please Read and Review and thank the Darkjoker for this story**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey this chapter was written by Lonely Alpha Wolf so all credit goes to him.**

***Back in Idaho***

"So now what?" Shakey asked, now satisfied about where they were now but wanting to know what they three omegas should do.

"Hey, isn't this the place Humphrey and Kate were taken to a while back, to you know, 'repopulate'?" Mooch asked with a suspicious look on his face.

"Hey yeah, wait, if we're here to repopulate, where are the-" Shakey was suddenly interrupted as he and Mooch and Salty were suddenly tackled to down by three figures. Shakey fell to his stomach and felt weight on his back, and then he felt a paw go on his neck with the claws ready to slice it open.

"Who are you? You three got five seconds to answer me before you all choke on your own blood!" said a strong yet female like voice that was above Shakey.

"Friends, we're friends not enemies" Mooch said holding up both his paws up while still being pinned down by another female Shakey and Salty saw.

"They don't look like alphas Amy" said the female wolf pinning down Salty.

"They must be weak Omega" said the third female voice which came from the wolf that pinned down Shakey.

"Hey, who are you calling weak?" Shakey asked, and with all his might stood up, which pushed off the female that pinned him from him and managed to get a good distance away from them.

"Wow, those classes with Garth really did become necessary" Mooch said.

"Please let my friends go, we don't want to hurt you" Shakey said.

With that, the two females got off Salty and Mooch and let them stood up and look at the females in front of them. The one that was pushed off by Shakey was black with gray fur streaks on the back with blue eyes, the one that pinned down Mooch had green eyes and was pure dark gray, and the last wolf that pinned down Salty was dark brown with gray on the legs and stomach with pink eyes. The three omegas just stood there staring at them with their beauty.

"Who are you guys?" the female with green eyes asked. That snapped the three out of the trance and Mooch spoke out.

"I'm Mooch and that's Salty and Shakey. For some reason we got captured and  
>got sent here to repopulate the wolf population" He said.<p>

"You guys too?" the female with pink eyes asked. The three looked confused.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Amy" said the female with black fur and gray streaks. "That's Lori" Amy pointed to the pure gray female. "And that's Monica" she said pointing to the dark brown female.

"We somehow got captured by humans as well from our pack and we found out we need to repopulate with other wolves, which sounds crazy" Monica said.

"And where did you guys say you were from?" Salty asked.

"We're from the northern pack of Jasper Park, Canada" Amy said.

"Really, we're from Jasper Park too." Mooch asked.

"That's great, so will you help us?" Lori asked.

"Help you with what?" Shakey asked.

"Help us get us home back to our pack because of something important" Amy said.

"I don't know" Salty asked.

"Please, we really need to get back quick before the next full moon, which is in three days" Lori asked. The three females made big puppy like eyes that quickly broke down the omegas.

"We'll okay, if it's that important" Mooch said.

"Thanks" Salty said.

"So why do you ladies need to get back to your pack anyway?" Shakey asked.

"Our pack is planning an attack on the West and East packs for allowing Omegas and Alphas to marry. We want to get there soon we can start the attack and remind those wolves not to break pack law" Lori said smiling.

"Oh boy, that sounds fun" Shakey said, putting on a fake smile while looking at the guys, scared and shocked about what they just heard.

"We are not gunna get lucky like Humphrey did" Shakey thought in his head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, its Titan.**

**Here to bring you entertainment, excitement and more.**

**Talked with the authorities for this story and said it was okay, so you'll be****  
><strong>**seeing someone familiar. Also I have 80 unused OC's so if anyone wants****  
><strong>**one...Yeah**

**Anyway...Enjoy.****  
><strong>  
>I opened my eyes. I had survived another night on my own. That's all my life<br>was now, survival.  
>I had been searching for my brother since I was a pup.<p>

I have been traveling on my own for three weeks now, just barely scraping up  
>enough necessary resources to survive.<p>

My head was always constantly pounding due to the fact I haven't eaten in 3  
>days. But water has not seemed to be a problem, as there was always a lake or<br>stream nearby.

I tried to pull myself up off the ground, but the lack of food had left me  
>very weak, but I eventually managed.<p>

As I left my den, the cool, humid breeze felt good as it flowed through my  
>coat. It soothed the strain and tensity of my muscles and on top of that, gave<br>me something to enjoy.

I continued on, coming upon a lake.

"Another Lake? I'm grateful, but water everywhere I turn and no caribou for  
>miles is becoming greatly annoying." I growled in disappointment.<p>

I proceeded to take a drink when I heard rustling in the bushes.

Thinking nothing of it, I continued to drink, ignoring it.

But then, I heard something emerge from the bushes.

When I looked up I saw a gray blur flying towards me.

Knocked on my back, and the already intense pain of my overexerted body  
>increased tenfold.<p>

"Ow." I groaned.

"I'm so sorry." said the wolf that had just flew into me. "I was just being  
>chased by a bunch of wolves that wanted to kill Me." he said apologetically.<br>"But I think I lost them."

I examined the wolf. He didn't seem like that bad of a wolf.

"So what are you doing all the way out here by yourself?" he asked as he  
>helped me up.<p>

"I'm just looking for someone." I answered as I gazed into his dark blue eyes.

"Well, you don't mind if I accompany you...do you?" He asked politely.

"Not at all. By the way, you wouldn't happen to know where any caribou is  
>would you?" I asked.<p>

"Yes, why?"

"I haven't eaten in several days, and I would really like to get rid of this  
>headache."<p>

"Come on follow me, I'll show you." he replied back with a smile.

I couldn't quite put my paw on it, but there was something about him that I  
>gelt attracted to.<p>

"I'm Kylee by the way." I said introductively.

"Shawn, it's nice to meet you." he said formally.

"Likewise." I replied. "So why were those wolves trying to kill you?" I asked  
>as I followed him closely, observing his physical details.<p>

"Because my pack allows Alphas and Omegas to marry." He answered back as he  
>cast me a quick glance.<p>

"What? Alphas and Omegas being allowed to marry?" I said in disbelief. "No  
>wonder they were trying to kill you that's a serious violation of our culture,<br>why would your pack allow this? I mean, I agree that alphas and omegas should  
>be able to marry, but most wolves support this law and will kill to uphold it,<br>so why?"

He cast another glance back at me. "Kate, a close friend of mine and the pack  
>leaders daughter, was supposed to marry Garth, an alpha from the west pack, he<br>was the son of the western pack leader. The marriage was forced by the pack  
>leaders to combine the packs. But she didn't love him, she had fallen in love<br>with an Omega who had been her friend since puppyhood, and Garth loved Lilly,  
>Kate's sister, and my best friend. Kate married her omega and Lilly...Her<br>alpha, and thereby abolished the law." he explained patiently.

"Really?" I replied, still trying to process everything he had just told me.

"Yes, I agree with the law and am happy for my friends, but the North and  
>South packs won't listen to reason. I mean just think about how many wolves<br>would be happy if they wouldn't hold onto such a foolish and stupid law." he  
>explained, the anger in his voice was rising.<p>

"I know...They should agree to and abolish it." I agreed.

An awkward and uneasy silence followed an accompanied us until we reached our  
>destination.<p>

"Stop." he said quietly, stopping just behind a bush.

I moved up next to him.

I peered through the bush and my mouth began to water as I watched the  
>caribou, roaming aimlessly and grazing on the bright green grass, completely<br>oblivious to our presence.

"Look at all those caribou." I whispered, gazing down at what would soon be  
>mine to devour.<p>

"Stay here." he whispered, emerging from the bush, heading towards the  
>caribou. "Your too weak to be effective right now." he said as he left me all<br>alone behind the bush.

I watched as he silently stalked his prey, running and chasing them down  
>before killing them.<br>It had been about two minutes before he returned with two caribou.

I hurried to assist him in moving the kills.

"Just take them to my den." I suggested.

He nodded and we did just that.

Once we were in the safety of my den, I dug in, almost instantly tearing  
>through the meat.<p>

I looked up and found that he was not eating. "Something wrong?" He seemed  
>distant and deep in thought.<br>"Shawn?" I repeated, finally managing to snap him from his trance.

"Huh? What?" he responded as he reentered reality.

"Why aren't you eating?" I asked, moving from my kill over to his side. "Is  
>something wrong?"<p>

"No, nothing's wrong." he answered.

I didn't believe that for a second. The tone he had said it in told me  
>something was up.<p>

"Come on." I said kindly. "You can tell me anything."

He gazed up at me, staring straight into my eyes, causing something to spark  
>in my heart. "I'm just worried for my friends. If something isn't done, the<br>packs may go to war, and countless lives would be lost in pointless conflict."  
>He signed. "Everyone I know and love...My friends, my family...Everyone, could<br>be killed. The North and South packs are full of notorious warriors and lead  
>by ruthless alphas. I'm just worried for my friends."<p>

His gaze fell back to the ground as he sighed a hopeless sigh.

I couldn't stand that look of hurt and worry on his face, it drove me crazy.

Hating that look on his face, I pulled him into a caring and compassionate  
>embrace, comforting him as I said: "Don't worry, it'll be okay. Everything<br>will work out."

He returned the embrace and I felt all the tensity and worry in him fade.

"You really think so?" he whispered as he released me from the embrace.

I gave him a bright, caring smile. "I do, besides, if there is a war, they  
>won't stand a chance."<p>

He looked at me in shock. "What? How do you know?"

I just smirked. "If I can find Nicky and bring her to your pack, then we'll  
>win for sure."<p>

Shawn still didn't seem convinced. "What will one wolf do?"

"She could destroy them all by herself." I replied.

"Really?" he answered back.

"She went up against a pack of a hundred wolves on her own, and emerged  
>victorious." I explained. "She is a true warrior."<p>

My words of encouragement seemed to have a little effect, but he still seemed  
>discouraged.<p>

"Now eat up, if we're going to prevent a full-scale war, you're going to need  
>your strength." I said as I walked back over and confined feasting on my<br>kill.

He looked at me in disbelief. "You would really do that? Risk your life to  
>help a total stranger save his home, his friends, his family and rights?"<p>

I gave him a bloody smile and nodded. "Sure, I mean, what are friends for?"

explained patiently.

"Really?" I replied, still trying to process everything he had just told me.

"Yes, I agree with the law and am happy for my friends, but the North and  
>South packs won't listen to reason. I mean just think about how many wolves<br>would be happy if they wouldn't hold onto such a foolish and stupid law." he  
>explained, the anger in his voice was rising.<p>

"I know...They should agree to and abolish it." I agreed.

An awkward and uneasy silence followed an accompanied us until we reached our  
>destination.<p>

"Stop." he said quietly, stopping just behind a bush.

I moved up next to him.

I peered through the bush and my mouth began to water as I watched the  
>caribou, roaming aimlessly and grazing on the bright green grass, completely<br>oblivious to our presence.

"Look at all those caribou." I whispered, gazing down at what would soon be  
>mine to devour.<p>

"Stay here." he whispered, emerging from the bush, heading towards the  
>caribou. "Your too weak to be effective right now." he said as he left me all<br>alone behind the bush.

I watched as he silently stalked his prey, running and chasing them down  
>before killing them.<br>It had been about two minutes before he returned with two caribou.

I hurried to assist him in moving the kills.

"Just take them to my den." I suggested.

He nodded and we did just that.

Once we were in the safety of my den, I dug in, almost instantly tearing  
>through the meat.<p>

I looked up and found that he was not eating. "Something wrong?" He seemed  
>distant and deep in thought.<br>"Shawn?" I repeated, finally managing to snap him from his trance.

"Huh? What?" he responded as he reentered reality.

"Why aren't you eating?" I asked, moving from my kill over to his side. "Is  
>something wrong?"<p>

"No, nothing's wrong." he answered.

I didn't believe that for a second. The tone he had said it in told me  
>something was up.<p>

"Come on." I said kindly. "You can tell me anything."

He gazed up at me, staring straight into my eyes, causing something to spark  
>in my heart. "I'm just worried for my friends. If something isn't done, the<br>packs may go to war, and countless lives would be lost in pointless conflict."  
>He signed. "Everyone I know and love...My friends, my family...Everyone, could<br>be killed. The North and South packs are full of notorious warriors and lead  
>by ruthless alphas. I'm just worried for my friends."<p>

His gaze fell back to the ground as he sighed a hopeless sigh.

I couldn't stand that look of hurt and worry on his face, it drove me crazy.

Hating that look on his face, I pulled him into a caring and compassionate  
>embrace, comforting him as I said: "Don't worry, it'll be okay. Everything<br>will work out."

He returned the embrace and I felt all the tensity and worry in him fade.

"You really think so?" he whispered as he released me from the embrace.

I gave him a bright, caring smile. "I do, besides, if there is a war, they  
>won't stand a chance."<p>

He looked at me in shock. "What? How do you know?"

I just smirked. "If I can find Nicky and bring her to your pack, then we'll  
>win for sure."<p>

Shawn still didn't seem convinced. "What will one wolf do?"

"She could destroy them all by herself." I replied.

"Really?" he answered back.

"She went up against a pack of a hundred wolves on her own, and emerged  
>victorious." I explained. "She is a true warrior."<p>

My words of encouragement seemed to have a little effect, but he still seemed  
>discouraged.<p>

"Now eat up, if we're going to prevent a full-scale war, you're going to need  
>your strength." I said as I walked back over and continued feasting on my<br>kill.

He looked at me in disbelief. "You would really do that? Risk your life to  
>help a total stranger save his home, his friends, his family and rights?"<p>

I gave him a bloody smile and nodded. "Sure, I mean, what are friends for?"  
>His face lit up and he smiled brightly before digging in.<br>Once we had finished our meal, we went out to the lake to clean up. We messed  
>around a little, soaking each other and pulling one another into the freezing<br>cold water.  
>"So who are you looking for?" He asked as he jumped up out of the lake and<br>shook himself dry.  
>"I'm looking for my brother Humphrey." I replied, still swimming around in the<br>water.  
>"Humphrey? I know him; he's the one who married Kate." Shawn informed, giving<br>me a grin.  
>"Really?" I responded, still stunned by his statement.<br>"Gray fur, funny Omega, Blue eyes?"  
>"That's him."<br>"Yeah, he married Kate."  
>"Please, you have to take me to him." I begged as I pulled myself out of the<br>lake and shook myself dry.  
>"Come on, we'll go right now. Jasper isn't but ten minutes North of here." He<br>replied.  
>I clung to him tightly. "I'm so glad I met you." I squealed joyfully.<p>

"Me too, now let's get moving."

"Yeah, good idea."

TIME SKIP: 10 MINUTES.

I now stood on top of a small hill, taking in the gorgeous sight before me.  
>The countless fields of flowers, trees, and the lush green grass, it was a<br>breathtaking view.  
>"So this is Jasper?" I said, just for confirmation.<br>He nodded. "Yep, Humphrey's den is the highest on the right side of the  
>valley, mine is the farthest left on the bottom of the same side." He said as<br>he cantered off. "See you later!" he called as he walked off.  
>I just stood there another 5 minutes, just thinking about what it would be<br>like to finally see my brother after so long. I wondered if he would still  
>remember me, and what this Kate character must be like.<p>

I began moving to his den, and got to the middle of the valley before I was  
>met by a patrol of alphas.<br>"You are not from this pack." He stated. "Leave now!"  
>I took a defensive position to tell them I wasn't leaving until I got what I<br>came for. "NO!" I growled. "I'm looking for someone and am not leaving until I  
>find him."<br>The wolf took an offensive position and pounced. I dodged his attack with  
>ease. "I do not want to fight. I am just looking for my brother."<br>He gave me a hateful look, one that said to either leave or die. "I guess we  
>have to do this the hard way then."<br>P.O.V. SWITCH: HUMPHREY.  
>I was out in the woods with Kate, just admiring this wonderful day in Jasper<br>when Hutch came running up to me.  
>I waited patiently for him to catch his breath before asking him what was<br>wrong.  
>"There's…a…fight." He said between breaths.<br>When the word 'fight' left his mouth I noticed how Kate tensed up all of a  
>sudden.<br>"Where?" I demanded.  
>"In the middle…of the valley." He replied, finally managing to catch his<br>breath.  
>"Come on Kate, we'll handle this." I said to my mate before turning back to<br>Hutch. "Take the day off, you have earned it. I'm sure Winston would agree to  
>it as well."<br>He shook his head. "No sir, my duties come first, over any and everything."  
>"Very well then, come with me."<p>

Without a moment's hesitation we raced off to the middle of the valley, where  
>a crowd of wolves had gathered.<br>"EVERYONE STOP!" I shouted, instantly gaining all their attention. "I will  
>handle this!" I said as I moved to the middle of the crowd with Kate and Hutch<br>right behind me.  
>But when I got there, it was not a pleasant sight.<br>A jet black wolf with blue eyes laid on the ground, bruised and beaten, an  
>alpha by the looks of her.<br>I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but there was something about her that  
>seemed vaguely familiar. "This is no way to treat our guest or anyone,<br>violence is hardly ever the answer." I stated. "Now, someone take this wolf to  
>Eve, my mate and I have our own matters to attend to."<p>

With that, the crowd dispersed and Cando and Hutch took the female to eve,  
>while Kate and resume our conversation.<p>

**WELL HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED.**

**ALSO, I NEED TO SPEAK WITH ALL THE AUTHORS OF THIS STORY, AND ALL WHO WILL BE****  
><strong>**WORKING ON IT.**

**THAT IS ALL,**

**TITAN OUT.****  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, another chapter for this new story and like what darkjoker313 said, The****  
><strong>**Longest Alpha And Omega Story. I don't have really anything else to say but to****  
><strong>**keep on reading and review so you could help us with this story improve and****  
><strong>**what not. Now, let's get onto the story.**

Humphrey was thinking drastically on what just happened not too long ago.  
>"Kate, what do think she's here for?" Humphrey asked as he sat at the mouth of<br>his and Kate's den, looking out into the forest. Kate stood up and stretched  
>her muscles before walking and sitting next to him and leaning on his<br>shoulder.  
>"I don't really know. From what I saw was that she was being attacked from our<br>Alphas, like she was passing through." Kate responded as she buried her head  
>beneath Humphrey's, breathing in his musky scent she never got tired of.<br>Humphrey let out a small chuckle. Feeling his mate's soft fur was absolute  
>heaven for him. The way it intertwined with his rough fur was making him fuzzy<br>on the inside.  
>"Kate?" Humphrey asked as he leaned his head on top of hers.<br>"Hmm?" Kate responded as she pulled her head back and licked his cheek, making  
>him turn and face her, giving her that one of a kind heartwarming smile she<br>loved so much from him. He returned the lick and ended it with a kiss.  
>"Let's go check on the wolf we sent to your mom. Hopefully your mom didn't<br>kill her for trespassing." Humphrey joked as he felt Kate lean off of him and  
>started to walk. Kate looked back at him and smiled devilishly, showing him<br>her pearl white teeth.  
>"Well, that's your mother-in-law. And don't forget that even if your with me,"<br>Kate paused as Humphrey walked up to her and they continued to walk through  
>the forest.<br>"My mom will be protective." Kate finished as she nudges his shoulder, making  
>him stumble. Humphrey smiled and regained his balance, walking next to his<br>mate and kissed her on her cheek.  
>"Better start getting used to it." He sighed as he turned and looked at Kate's<br>face. Kate turned to face him and smiled. Neither both of them had has the  
>time to relax and walk next to each other due to the fact that since Kate was<br>an Alpha, she had to attend Alpha duties, leaving Humphrey alone.  
>"Maybe I should ask her, find out if she seen them if not." Humphrey thought<br>to himself. He's been going around the entire territory looking for his three  
>friends that so happened to just vanish.<br>(Eve's Den)  
>Eve worked on the bruised and mangled mysterious wolf that was brought into<br>her den not more than just 10 minutes ago and told to patch her up.  
>"Another wolf to attend to." Eve sighed as she turned to face the wall floor<br>aligned with medicine and herbs she made throughout the years she's been a  
>medic. She picked up a leaf that contained a small branch from a berry bush<br>and pulled out two bowls containing liquids.  
>As she placed them next to the mysterious jet black wolf, she took note that<br>it was mainly just cuts and scratches on her body and nothing too severe. Eve  
>bent down and lifted the brush in her mouth and gently dipping it into the<br>first bowl containing some type of velvet herb.  
>The berry branch dripped from the excess herb and Eve waited before she<br>applied the herb to the wolf's cuts, barely adding any. As Eve was letting the  
>herb drip, she saw that the medicine indeed seemed to work. The herb acted as<br>a dis-infecting and the cuts were bubbling with white bubbles, getting rid of  
>the dirt and any infections that were just starting to develop.<br>When Eve was finished applying the dis-infecting, she placed the berry branch  
>back next to the bowl and went over to her supplies and grabbed a few long<br>leaves. She once again sat back down next to the wolf and waited for the cuts  
>to be dis-infected. She patiently waited for about another 5 minutes before<br>she grabbed a single leaf and began to wipe the herb off, cleaning the cuts  
>and tossing the leaf aside the den.<br>Eve grabbed another leaf and gently placed it in the other bowl, letting the  
>surface of the leaf absorb the now yellow medicine before pulling it out and<br>letting the excess drip onto the other leaves before applying them to the  
>wolf. Eve took a step back and thought of what else she had to do to help the<br>mysterious wolf.  
>"Dis-infecting herb? Check. Medicine? Check. That seems about it, but…" Eve<br>checked her imaginary list, and then she notice that she had one last thing to  
>do, and like always, was one of her favorite. Eve walked to the back of the<br>den with a small grin.  
>"Just like what I did to Winston when he twisted his paw in Alpha School.<br>Ahhh, memories." Eve thought and sighed happily remembering that day. When she  
>was in the back of the den she turned and looked around the roundish room,<br>seeing what she needed. Everything was going fine when she leaned forward and  
>picked up the rather large bowl in her mouth with liquid almost flowing out of<br>it.  
>What Eve didn't expect was to turn around and see her daughter there right in<br>front of her, scaring her and making her trip backwards and having the water  
>in the bowl splash all over her. Eve sat with an annoyed look on her face as<br>she sat soaking wet.  
>"Woops, sorry mom. Didn't mean to scare you." Kate apologized as she nuzzled<br>her mom. Eve sat up and shook her fur.  
>"It's alright Kat…" Eve stopped what she was doing when she heard a familiar<br>chuckle trying to be hidden.  
>"Mom, please don't." Kate said as she saw her mom's left eye twitch.<br>"I'm not going to do anything. Just a friendly talk with Humphrey with my  
>claws." Eve said nicely as she stomped out the room and saw Humphrey on the<br>ground with his paws covering his mouth to hold in his laughter.  
>"Humphrey?" Eve called his name as she starred at him with anger in her eyes.<br>Humphrey felt his blood turn into ice, scared that his mother-in-law was right  
>there next to him. He turned and looked at her, seeing her left eye twitch.<br>Humphrey instantly ran out the den, scared for his life and soon Eve gave  
>chase. Humphrey ran out the den and turned sharply to his right, heading<br>straight for the slope that ran down and towards the feeding grounds. Eve was  
>right behind him with Kate right behind her mother, calling her name, trying<br>to make her stop.  
>"Just a little chat Humphrey!" Eve yelled at him, lunging. Humphrey turned the<br>final turn to head down the slope, but his paws slid on the loose gravel. When  
>he turned to the left, he closed his eyes and waited for the impact of the<br>killer wolf that lunged at him. Next thing he knew was an extreme amount of  
>force hitting his shoulder and head.<br>The amount of force Eve had wasn't enough because she wanted to kill him right  
>then and there. Why did she want to kill him? Well, read and find out. As Eve<br>tackled him, the force made Humphrey fly backwards with Eve clinging to him  
>and hitting the mountain wall. The air was knocked out of Humphrey instantly,<br>but it didn't end there. He bounced from the wall and he fell to the side,  
>falling the last 10 feet to the ground with a hard thud.<br>Kate watched in horror as she saw both her mom and mate vanish over the ledge  
>and she jumped, following behind and landing perfectly fine due to her Alpha<br>training. She turned to her right and saw her mom choking her mate, seeing his  
>limbs shaking and trying with little breath he had to stay conscious. Kate<br>lunged at her mom, just in enough time before her mom took a swipe at him, and  
>knocking her to the ground and pinning her.<br>"MOM!" Kate yelled as she held her mom down. Humphrey tried to breath but the  
>lack of oxygen caused him to struggle and he felt his eyes closed, finally<br>passing out from the lack of oxygen. "Proves him right for making you scare me. He deserves it." Eve snorted as she  
>lay under her daughter.<br>"He didn't even intentions on pranking you or scaring you! I accidentally  
>scared you and he so happens to see it and since he's an Omega, he jokes<br>around. One out of the many personalities he has that made me him." Kate  
>defended as she got off her mom and went to her mates' side, seeing the slow<br>rise of his chest, signifying that he passed out and was now unconscious.  
>"I'm taking him to your den since he'll be awake in a few." Kate muttered to<br>her mom as she picked up his limp body and carried him up the slope to her  
>mom's den. Eve sat on the ground, slightly frustrated that she let her anger<br>consume her and let her assume.  
>"Get back to what you were doing, nothing else to see here." Eve said out loud<br>to the wolves that were watching from behind her, and when they heard her they  
>scampered away.<br>"Um, excuse me, Eve?" Eve heard someone call out to her. She stood up and  
>turned around, seeing Shawn walking up to her and sat down.<br>"Yes Shawn?" Eve asked.  
>"I was wondering if you've seen Humphrey lately. Perhaps you also saw a black<br>wolf that was walking in here earlier today by the name Kylee?" Shawn asked.  
>"Well, Humphrey's unconscious in my den with Kate. But how do you know the<br>wolf's name?" Eve asked, giving him an uneasy look.  
>"Well, you see, I was just walking around and decided to walk a little ways<br>outta Jasper and I meet her. She was dying from hunger and was out looking for  
>her brother Humphrey. Then I took her here and told her where Humphrey was<br>living at then I left her by… her… self…" Shawn had the look of sadness  
>on his voice.<br>OH MY… I LEFT HER BY HERSELF! Was she the one everybody was talking about? A  
>black wolf that was defending herself earlier today in the valley?" Shawn<br>asked, worry in his voice. Eve just gave him a solid stare, not saying  
>anything. Shawn instantly took off towards Eve's den, scared for his new<br>friend.  
>"I'm sorry Kylee! I'm so, so sorry! Please forgive me for my stupidity!"<br>Shawn's mind screamed at him as he neared the entrance of the den. As he  
>approached the den, she saw the tail of a black wolf, instantly realizing it<br>was Kylee's and he slid to a stop outside the den, with his heart racing.  
>He took a quick look over her body, seeing the cuts across her body.<br>"I did this to her! I should have stayed with her!" his mind screamed at him.  
>He walked in and sat down next to her, seeing the dragged marks with blood in<br>them made him feel horrible.  
>"Shawn?" he heard his name called. He turned to his left and saw Kate sitting<br>there next to him.  
>"Something wrong? Do you know her?" Kate asked as she saw the sadness in his<br>eyes.  
>"Ye-yeah." He replied as he wiped the tears in his eyes.<br>"She's my friend, and I left her by herself. I shouldn't have done this to  
>her. I should have stayed with her and none of this would have happened."<br>Shawn explained as he felt the tears beginning to sting his eyes again.  
>"I'm sorry to hear that, but could I ask you one more thing?" Kate asked as<br>she gave him a hug of comfort. He nodded, too scared that he might just break  
>down crying.<br>"Do you like her?" Kate asked as she pulled away from the hug. Shawn was taken  
>back from the question. He didn't even know much about Kylee beside her name<br>and that she was Humphrey's sister.  
>"N-no. It's just that we became friends fast and that I left her by herself<br>and she got hurt. She's Humphrey's sister." Shawn explained as he turned away  
>to his blush.<br>"Humphrey's… sister?" Kate asked in disbelief. Shawn nodded, still looking  
>away staring at Kylee's body.<br>"Shawn, you should stay here with her while I'll go and try to wake up  
>Humphrey." Kate suggested as she left and went to Humphrey. Shawn stayed by<br>Kylee's side, seeing her body slightly move to adjust her sleeping.  
>"Do I like her? Yes, but as a friend. But, do I love her? No, I couldn't love<br>her by just being friends with her on our first day." Shawn thought to himself  
>as he waited for her to wake up so he could apologize.<br>"Owwww… my back… hurts." Shawn heard Humphrey groaned in the other room.  
>"Humphrey, I have good news, but I think you should ask Shawn to show you."<br>Kate asked with excitement in her voice.  
>"But Kate, I love you, not Shawn." Humphrey groaned. Shawn grinned and shook<br>his head slightly.  
>"Yeah, but doesn't mean that I love you." He called to the back of the den,<br>making Humphrey chuckle and Kate giggle. Kate helped Humphrey up and he limped  
>to the den entrance, shaking Shawn's paws, greeting him.<br>"Well, what was this surprise that Kate said you were going to show me?"  
>Humphrey asks with excitement growing. Shawn looked towards the jet black<br>wolf, smiling when he saw her face tense up and her eyes flickering open.  
>"Humphrey, meet my friend, and your sister, Kylee." Shawn said with<br>happiness.

**Well, that's the new chapter of this story. Also, I will try to update my****  
><strong>**stories in sometime. I had a good idea in this story so I focused on this one****  
><strong>**for now ,but if you hate me, then I understand, but don't write it in****  
><strong>**darjokers313 Review, send me a PM and tell me personally. With that, have fun****  
><strong>**reading and don't forget to Review this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guy's, this is my chapter, The Darkest Alpha….. I also have another****  
><strong>**story I am writing so please check it out, more reviews means more chapter's,****  
><strong>**so please review and enjoy.****  
><strong> 

Meanwhile In Idaho…..  
>Shakey was thinking about what would happen if they brought the three<br>beautiful alpha's back with them, or even if they could get back home. He  
>remembered hearing about how they got a ride on the train….. If there even<br>was a way to find the train, that's when it hit him like a slap to the face.  
>He could change them, the girls, he could make them see why it was wrong to<br>think that alpha's and omega's can't mate. "Hey ah… Amy" he said sounding a  
>little nervous. Lucky for him Amy was preoccupied, she seemed to be<br>thinking….."Probably about the same thing he was, not including there little  
>"pack" problem" Shakey thought. "Um… ahhh yes, ah your name is Shakey<br>right?" she said sounding a little confused. "Yup" Shakey replied. "Well…  
>what is it you have to say?" she asked. "Well I was just wondering why you<br>support the rule, that alpha's and omegas can't mate…." He said this  
>while looking at his friends, Mooch and Salty who were currently<br>sleeping… "Well why not, I mean it has been in our packs for years, ever  
>since there were wolves there was a rule, alpha's and omegas can't mate" she<br>replied in a flat tone. "Well what if you fell in love with an omega?" Shakey  
>replied. Her eye's grew a little wider as she looked at him. "Are you saying<br>something here?" She said this time using a demanding voice. "Well…. Uh no  
>that's not what I meant…. I mean what if you were an omega in love with an<br>alpha?" Shakey was blushing a little under his fur, she caught this and  
>giggled. "Well I don't know what I would do then, maybe the rule could be<br>bent, but maybe not as far as the new leaders being alpha and omega  
>couples...Why do you want to know what I think anyway?" she said. "Well I<br>just wanted to know why you support it, I mean don't you believe in free  
>will?" he replied a little nervous. "Well sure I do, but rules are rules and<br>as an alpha you have responsibilities, pack and family, this rule is just one  
>of many I have to follow." She said "Well why, there is no code for wolves<br>that says that this is even a real rule." He said a little irritated that she  
>would be so blind. "Hey, rules are rules and I don't make em." She replied.<br>"But how could you follow them not even knowing why there in place, what would  
>it hurt to mate with different ranks? Would you rather follow orders or your<br>heart?" he said sounding disappointed. "Well….. I don't really know, when  
>the situation arises I would have to decide, anyway…..get some rest it's<br>already dark and everyone else seems to have passed out." she said sleepily  
>"Oh alright…. Fine, good night then." He said as he lay down to sleep.<br>"Goodnight" she said before turning her back to him and laying down.  
>"Oh god I really hope we can change them, there all so beautiful especially<br>Amy, but there also stubborn and like to stick to the old ways." Shakey  
>thought as he stared at her backside. I guess time will tell, he thought as he<br>drifted off to sleep….  
>6 hours later…..<br>"Hey dude wake up…. Come on Shakey get up…" he heard mooch say before  
>opening his eye's to a blinding light…. The sun…. "Alright guy's I'm up"<br>he muttered still trying to break free of the blissful grip of sleep. He stood  
>up, stretched and looked around trying to get his bearings, he noticed the<br>girls gone and had to ask" Hey guys where are the girls…." Shakey sleepily  
>asked. "I think they went hunting" salty replied in a cheerful tone. Shakey<br>thought, hmmm I guess I should tell the guys my plan. "Um hey guys listen up  
>for a minute ok?" he said in a serious tone. "As you both know we have a<br>problem, these girls would kill us if they knew where we were from, so we have  
>to get them to like us….. I mean we have to get them to really like us,<br>enough to not let them attack us… but we still have to keep who we are  
>secret." He said in a still just as serious tone. His friend just simply<br>nodded their heads. "Alright you know what you have to do." He said just as  
>the girls came back, dragging a large caribou. "Hey guys" Amy said between<br>clenched teeth, which were currently around a caribou. The dragged it towards  
>the guys and stopped about 10 feet away. "Alpha's first, omegas second" Lori<br>said before digging in to the caribou. The girls all ate their respectable  
>shares leaving not very much for the omegas. "Gee thanks guys salty said as<br>he walked over with mooch by his side and got what little meat off the bones  
>that he could. Shakey was not hungry though, he was to nervous for food,<br>knowing that death could be just a phrase away, Western-wolves, could be his  
>last words. "What your not hungry, are our kills not good enough for you, huh<br>Shakey?" Monica said in a sharp as nails tone that almost made Shakey stutter  
>out "No, I'm just not hungry" he said. Amy came up and playfully pushed him<br>saying "Yea guys he is just not hungry." Lori was fist to speak up,"Um guys I  
>think we should get moving, we have a war to wage, right Amy?" "yup" she<br>replied in a joyful tone… They started to had out… "Oh man this is  
>going to be a long journey" Shakey thought as he trudged along behind Amy. <p>

**Well? How was it… I tried my best ad would like to know if you liked it, pm****  
><strong>**me for suggestions on how to improve.****  
><strong>**Darkest out…**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter was written by pimpdaddy007 so all credit for this chapter goes to him.**

*Midnight's point of view*

As I sat in the back of my silent den I began to ponder about the arrival of these new wolves. Six of them just appearing in the midst of my slumber, a seemingly similar event that had played out a few months earlier.

'Why must the humans always interfere,' I asked myself. In my opinion, if the wolves died out down here let them, it was nature's way. Besides, the males were omegas and the females were alphas. How clueless these humans were to think they would actually mate with each other.

I must admit though, that one, oh what's his name, Shakey? Yes that's it, he seems very determined to change the females' perspective. Unlikely that he will considering he has almost no social skills what-so-ever, but I wasn't one to judge. I was a lone wolf for a reason.

It was interesting to watch the group. I followed them around quite occasionally to check in on their progress, well that and I wanted them out of my territory. A good source of entertainment I must say, that Shakey is always trying to smooth talk Amy, I do believe was her name. And maybe his 'techniques' would have worked, if she was an omega.

There were occasions where I actually felt sorry for the poor guy. He really seemed to like her, but seeing as the two were of different ranks in the hierarchy of the wolf order, they were incompatible. An alpha and an omega as mates? I could understand them falling in love but as mates, that was something that just seemed out of place.

Later in the morning I had finally had enough sneaking around. It was high time I introduced myself to the group. I had lived around this place for two years, and I knew it better than anyone else around. If anyone could help them get out, it was me. It was difficult to set up a proper introduction as they were constantly moving, but once the morning rose and they were enjoying breakfast, it looked like I would have to break formality.

I stayed hidden in the bushes a few yards from them and watched as the females nearly picked a caribou clean before allowing the males a taste. 'Savages.' I laughed to myself.

"Alphas first, omegas second,' barked the one named Lori. I huffed in disgust. It was never that rude in my old pack, at least learn to share. Especially if they wanted Mooch to go anywhere. Poor Shakey hardly had any scraps left when the females were done, and he didn't even pick at those. Looks like I would have to help out my little friends in need.

So I went hunting. I had to make it quick before they moved to far, and I was not dragging a caribou across Idaho. Thankfully the heard was just a few meters away and they had just woken up. The perfect opportunity for a strike was within my grasp. At the head of the heard was a large buck, an intoxicating sight, he looked delicious. Thanks to my night black fur I was able to creep within pouncing range, which was still at least ten meters for me to jump.

I happened in a flash. I pounced from my position in the undergrowth and sank my claws into the caribous back. It called out in pain as I clamped my jaws around its throat, the taste of fresh blood filled my mouth, and drove me crazy. Looks like those other three weren't the only ones who were hungry.

The fight was over almost as fast as it had started and I managed to lug the massive hunk of flesh onto my pack and carry it back to the group. It was a great relief to see they hadn't moved yet. Without hesitation I walked through the shrubs with my prize and dropped it in front of the group. The females growled at me almost instantly.

"Who are you," Amy demanded.

"Names Midnight," I replied proudly.

"What are you doing here," Lori barked trying to sneak around my left flank.

"Perhaps I should ask you six the same question, you are in my territory after all," I replied smartly. Lori. Amy, and Monica stopped growling almost instantly and looked away in embarrassment, they had no argument anymore.

"Just, uh, passing through," Shakey replied. Was this really the best he could come up with.

"No need to lie Shakey I know why you are here. Brought by game wardens to repopulate," I said shaking my head. He just looked at me wide eyed and froze in place, as almost all of the others did.

"How did you know my name," he asked.

"I've been watching you six for the past few days, I know all of your names, Amy, Lori, and Monica the alphas, and then Shakey, Mooch, and Salty the omegas," I pointed around as I called their names. The girls gave me a suspicious look and closed in on me slowly.

"So you have been watching us since we've been here how do we know that your not trying to kill us," Amy asked showing me her fangs.

"Why would I have brought you this food, which by the way is for Salty, Mooch, and Shakey seeing as you three took all of what you caught earlier, and trust me Amy, if I was trying to kill you you'd be dead already," I said back showing off my blood soaked claws. The girls backed up slowly still watching me suspiciously.

"Well what are you three waiting for dig in," I laughed to the males. They were a bit cautious at first but then Mooch dove right in. I was terrified. I didn't want to get to close for the fear that he would mistake my leg for a rib. I hadn't seen anything that horrifying since the war between my pack and the south pack which was the second reason I was a lone wolf.

"Why are you giving them your kill," Monica asked almost selfishly.

"They looked hungry, and in my old pack it was courteous for alphas and omegas to eat together, it strengthened pack bonds," I explained trying to avert my eyes from the caribou. I hope Mooch saved some for the others.

"Your old pack, you mean you have a new one," Amy asked once again shooting me a look of suspicion.

"Sort of, I am my own pack, a lone wolf. I've lived here in Idaho for almost two years and I plan for it to stay that way. However, seeing as I can't have six other wolves running around my hard earned territory I am taking it upon myself to kindly 'escort' you out of here," I replied. They still seemed suspicious of me, but they nodded and talked between themselves while the males finished their meal. I noticed Shakey still hadn't eaten much, so I approached him and sat down beside him.

"What's shaken," I joked, "no but seriously, is something wrong, because I've noticed that you haven't touched hardly any food all morning."

"It's nothing," he replied.

"No it's not, I know as well as all of your buddies here that you love Amy, and as an alpha myself I must say it is quite unusual for an omega to love an alpha," I spoke quietly so I wasn't overheard.

"Thanks, that really helps me out," he said sarcastically.

"That doesn't mean I disapprove of it, and certainly doesn't mean I won't try to help you," I winked at him. His eyes shot open and he looked over at me and started to say something but I interrupted.

"Well since everyone has had some enjoyable breakfast I say we get a move on," I said heading off through the forest. At first they were hesitant but the soon walked up beside me. I looked back at Shakey who seemed to be more excited than he was yesterday, I guess what I had said gave him a little enthusiasm. But my task wouldn't be an easy one, I had a lot of work ahead of me.


	10. Chapter 10

**darkjoker313: just wanted to say that I'm sorry the chapter was up late. It wouldn't go through so I couldn't get it up until now.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN xSpiteWolfx here. Nothing to say here, but read and leave darkjoker313 a nice review. Oh and the other authors too.**

The group began to walk though more of the forest. Midnight and Shakey were leading the way, with Amy, Lori, and Monica second, and Salty and Mooch trailing behind. Shakey was still thinking of what Midnight had said to him, and turned to look at Amy, wondering if he could make her think an Alpha can love an Omega. While looking at her, his eyes followed the gray streaks down her body. They seemed to perfectly contrast with her black fur.

Even though Shakey didn't want her to know, he actually thought he was starting to have some feelings for Amy. Shakey began to fall back to where Mooch and Salty were. He decide to see what they thought of this. Mooch saw Shakey first, and started then he started a conversation.

"Hey, Shakey," Mooch said, still walking sturdily along the forest floor.

"Hey guys," Shakey said, in his normal, happy, Omega tone. Midnight could tell he felt somewhat better, and let a small smile escape.

"Hey," Shakey said, wondering how he would put this," You know how we have been trying to get the girls to change their feelings about Alpha's and Omega's?"

"Yeah," Salty and Mooch said slowly in unison, while wondering where Shakey was going with this. They began to lower their voices so the girls wouldn't hear.

"Well, uh," Shakey said," It's kind of about Am-" Shakey didn't finish, because Salty had it all figured out.

"We know, dude," Salty said. Mooch nodded his head in agreement. "Plus, when your around her, you blush ALOT," Mooch said.

"Do not," Shakey said in a small tone. However, that comment from Mooch about him and Amy made him blush some more, which failed in getting Shakey's point across. Salty laughed at Shakey's blushing, but then he got down to business. "Dude, I'm all in for you asking her on a date or something, but even if she begins to like an omega, what's going to happen if finds out where were from? That could really mess things up."

"Look," Shakey began," She doesn't need to kn-"

Mooch found his way back into the conversation," Sorry, but you fall in love with her, your not gonna be able to keep that secret forever."

Shakey was starting to think his friends were against him trying to become Amy's mate, so he decided to end the conversation.

"Ok, whatever, we'll talk later about this," Shakey said. Before Salty and Mooch could say more, Shakey ran back up towards Midnight's side, walking with him again.

"This could really get us into a mess," Mooch said to Salty.

"Yeah, I really don't want to be murdered by those girls."

Meanwhile, while Salty and Mooch had their conversation, Midnight tried to start one with Shakey.

"Any luck?" Midnight asked quietly, to reduce temptation of ease-droppers. Shakey turned and looked at him with a sad face.

"No," Shakey said, also keeping his volume low," See, Amy is from our enemy packs, either the North or South, and their both planning and attack on the East and West packs, because we allow Alphas and Omegas to be mates."

Midnights kept his eyes trained on Shakey, almost feeling his dispare.

"Amy believes because were on opposite ends of the social order," Shakey said, "That we can't be mates."

"Whoa, that sucks," Midnight said, looking down as he walked.

"Yeah, but me, Mooch, and Salty have been trying to get them to like us, so we can save our pack from de-" Shakey said but was cut off.

"Yeah I know, from spying on you. So your using them to, you know, stop a war?" Midnight said, hoping this was not the case.

"For Mooch and Salty, possibly," Shakey said," But for me, no way."

"Well that's great to hear," Midnight said, then turning to the rest of the group. Midnight began to talk louder, so the rest could all hear.

"Now, were you all from?" Midnight asked, glad to be taking charge.

"Jasper Park," Lori said," Canada."

"Great," continued Midnight," How do you suppose we get there?"

This puzzled the girls. Monica and Amy were trying to brainstorm an idea, while Lori just decided to let the group think of one while she stood, hoping they would eat again soon. Midnight was starting to get impatient while waiting for a answer.

Mooch and Salty, however, remembered Humphrey's story and knew the answer.

"There's a train."

"Correct!" Midnight said, knowing the train cut right through Jasper," And what do you suppose we do on this 'train' you speak of?"

Monica knew this one."We get a free ticket home."

"Yes!" Midnight said. Midnight calmed himself, and continued on," Now let's go find us some train tracks."

Mooch was happy he could go home, but then it hit him. The Canadian Express only goes through the East and West packs. If they got off their, the girls could think that they would pass on worthy info, and very well kill them. Mooch knew they've tried once before, and with the soon possiblity of war, that could have been their only save. Mooch looked over at Salty, and could tell he was thinking the same. They both looked up to see Midnight leading the way to the tracks, so Mooch and Salty skeptically caught up.

**Meanwhile, at Jasper.**

"My sister?" Humphrey asked.

Shawn shook his head, and Kate smiled. Humphrey's mind had a million questions. Kylee stood, while letting tears of joy fill her coat. _Her coat, her eyes, everything seems so familiar, _Humphrey thought.

"Humphrey? Humphrey it's me, Kylee."

Humphrey mind rushed with sudden memories of being a pup, even before he found the Eastern pack. Sadly, even though the memories were there, Humphrey still had to decipher them. But, one thing was for sure, this Kylee, was in all of them.

"Kylee," Humphrey choked out," When we were pups, we use to play hide in go seek, and you would hide under the same shrub all the time as a joke. But, you got smart. After assuming you would hide there, I looked there first, and turns out you hid somewhere else. Took forever to find you, and I thought I would never would."

Kylee remembered this moment, and embraced Humphrey in a long hug. Humphrey had hs eyes shut, but tears still found a way though.

"But now I have."

Kate thought this was grand, and Shawn was glad to see Kylee happy. Kylee turned and saw who she thought was Kate, which reminded her of what Shawn had said.

...

_"Likewise." Kylee replied. "So why were those wolves trying to kill you?" Kylee said following him closely, observing his physical details._

_"Because my pack allows Alphas and Omegas to marry." Shawn answered back as he cast me a quick glance._

...

Kylee broke the hug, and looked Humphrey into his blue eyes.

Humphrey took this as a shock," What's wrong Kylee?"

"It's Shawn," Kylee began," He was being chased in the woods. He found me, and said some wolves were trying to kill him for his pack allowing Alpha's and Omega's to become mates."

"Shawn? Is this true?" Humphrey questioned.

"Yeah, yes sir."

Humphrey shock came back to him, and he looked at the floor, wondering why.

"Who would?" Humphrey tried but couldn't seem to finish. Kate had an idea of what it could have been, though.

"Maybe, it was some wolves just trying to rebel our ways."

Humphrey wasn't sure.

"Could be," Humphrey said slowly.

Shawn tried to reassure Humphrey.

"Look, we haven't had any trouble with other packs beside the East and West, so i bet it's nothing."

This helped Humphrey a bit, but he still had to keep alert.

"Keep a team of Alpha's up at all times, and have our borders checked four times a day," Humphrey said sternly.

"Yes, sir," Shawn said, leaving the den, but not before looking at Kylee on last time. Kylee didn't notice, and continued to worry on the pack's future. Kate was sure, however, that the group of wolves was no threat, and they could keep their life moving on normally. Humphrey wanted some time with Kate, so he said he would talk to Kylee later, and she just nodded her head. Humphrey motioned for Kate to follow, which she gladly did. Humphrey and Kate walked throughout the territory, and saw some friends. This made Humphrey worry about his friends, trapped in Idaho, _Hope their finding there way,_ He thought.

Kate, on the other hand, noticed pups playing, running, and just having a good time, everywhere. She was reminded of Humphrey dream, but Kate thought if she brought it up, Humphrey would probably decline any conversation. Kate wanted to try, but soon decided to forget about it until later. But, the thought of pups always rang in her head.

_But Kate's smile melted off her face as he left and  
>she took on a depressed look that would break Humphrey's heart if he saw it.<br>She got on her belly and put her paws on the side of her head, showing she was  
>very upset.<br>"But…I wanna be…"_

**Hope you liked my chapter.**

**xSpiteWolfx**


	11. Chapter 11

**I noticed the story was in trouble, so I stepped up! In case you missed out on the last few weeks of action, this'll pretty much be a summary of all the ideas. So, this is MyWayWriter, bringing you, chapter 11 of the longest A&O story. Mainly a romance chapter for those who care.**

The Longest Alpha and Omega Story

Chapter 11

Kylee sat motionless within the den where she had recovered from her attack. Oddly enough there wasn't a single wolf around after Kate and Humphrey left. Disturbed by the silence and lack of straight out contact, she decided to go out for a stroll. The park was beautiful this time of day; the sun was at an angle, casting rays of light through the peek holes in the trees and leaves, there were clouds of all shapes and sizes in the sky looming over head, she didn't even think about the sound of the wind whistling through the branches causing her fur to blow in one fluent direction. She closed her eyes and allowed the breeze to stroke her fur, and then waved her tail along with it just for fun. Kylee smiled and laughed at her playfulness, it felt like a good tension reliever to just get out and have a good time. But at the same time, the landscape and natural beauty of Jasper didn't transfer over to her mood.

Of all the wolves that knew of the possible invasion, Kylee was the most worried, no doubt. She sat where she was and her smile faded from her face, thinking hard on what would happen if all didn't go well. The birds continued to sing and chirp in the trees and on the wind around her, and once again, and warm and soothing breeze pushed along her softly tended hairs and made her feel calm, body and soul. It was a moment where the only thing that could make it better was to share it with another wolf, and she had just the wolf in mind, Shawn.

Little known to Kylee, Shawn never actually went to attend to his Alpha duties. Instead his conflicting emotions made it far too difficult to concentrate on fighting, patrolling, and hunting. He sulked around on his own through the park going from here to there without really caring wherever it was he went. Shawn was breathing heavily from the frustration and heartache, it was slowly suffocating him. Soon enough, the damage was too hard to fix and he collapsed on the spot. As he lay there on the soft, mossy and grassy forest floor, he had only one thing on his mind and that thing carried him off into a dream.

At first all he saw was a figure of a wolf looming in front of him, and then it began to run. Since Shawn didn't know where he was, or that he was even dreaming, he chased after it, hoping to find some answers. He ran after the dark figure, sprinting with all his might to catch whoever it was. But then, they stopped, and it showed Shawn a glimmering lake, fishing jumping out and breaking the surface of the water, and then diving back down to their home in the abyss. Shawn was getting ready to cry, the way the evergreen trees reflected off the water and shown down upon him, it was like a paradise. Then he heard a laugh, he looked over to see Kylee. She was smiling a huge smile, and then she ran up a grassy hill and seemed like she waited for him.

"Aren't you coming?" She called to him.

Shawn couldn't help but smile back, and he ran after her. She made him chase her even more all over the hill side, they were having so much fun it was like the rest of the world didn't exist. Soon enough, Kylee stood atop the hill and waited there. Shawn giggled playful and tackled her, sending both of them tumbling down the side of the hill, rolling and laughing in each other paws. As soon as they stopped, Shawn opened his eyes and found that he had landed on top of her. After Kylee noticed he blushed, she put one of her paws on his cheek, Shawn moved his paw and placed it over the one that was on his cheek and took the feeling in, and it was amazing. The soft, tenderness of her paw on his face made him shed a single tear, and when it hit the ground, the world around them burst into a slow yet steady drizzle. The clouds above them remained the same, but the rainfall was persistent, the sun never ceased to shine. Shawn reopened his eyes and stared right at Kylee, loving the sight he saw more than anything. After his eyes captured her vision and her soul, she leaned up to him and whispered into his ear.

"You know you love me Shawn, why are you denying it? If you deny it, my heart will break, and you'll kill me." She said gently and pulled away from his ear and laid her head back slowly on the grass. "Tell me you love me Shawn, and you'll wake up…"

Shawn had no idea of what to do. There wasn't a part of his heart that wanted this to end, he was here in a wondrous place with the one wolf he cared about more than anything, and all he had to do was say he loved her. As much as he wanted to say it, the words flowed from his mouth on their own.

"Kylee, like how the earth belongs with the sky, and how a bird is to a flower, I will always love you." Shawn breathed, but nothing happened. But she smiled regardless at his confession.

"I know, but…try it being direct, for me Shawn." He nodded at her request.

"Kylee…I love you." Then the whole paradise faded into a bright light and Shawn awoke to the sound of birds and insects moving about. The sun was still remotely high, and he had abilities to attend to. The only difference was now, he had a burning fire in heart, and before he took a single step, he got up and stared through an opening in the canopy above. "I love you Kylee, and I'll tell you…somehow." And he walked off to return to his duties.

(With Kate and Humphrey)

Humphrey pranced along with Kate at his side, bounding through the central part of Jasper where all the wolves were at this time of day. Where the sun was radiating, and the life of the park sprang into action and enchantment. Kate always looked at the playing pups they walked by, wishing she had one or two of her own, but she was still nervous about how Humphrey would react if she brought the topic up again. She had firm position as an Alpha, so no tears escaped her eyes at this time, but the pain was still dragging her down.

"Uh, Humphrey?" She asked the sleek gray wolf beside her. He looked right at her with a loving smile and awaited her question. "Where are we going exactly?" He grinned in a very Omega way.

"To a place only we Omegas would know about Kate. I think you'll like it very much; I've always wanted to take you there." Humphrey announced and guided her path through the forest.

Kate followed Humphrey's lead, wading after him, like he was playing Boundin'. But nonstop she continued to chase after him, following right up behind his tail. After a few minutes, she lost Humphrey from view, and she stopped to pick up his scent, but she couldn't find anything. All she smelled was the smell of, well, spring. Fresh water, by the sound of it, the flowing of some kind of river or lake, and the endless songs of birds singing in the distance; she would've been sharing in the tranquility of the situation had it not been for a pair of eyes she thought she saw staring at her from behind a bush. Scared and alone she called out,

"Humphrey, where are you?" She was probably more than capable of taking this thing down whatever it was, but she was still scared for some reason, she didn't know why.

"Kate, over here!" Humphrey called out, and Kate turned around. She was relieved to see him, but when she turned back around to the bush the eyes were gone. Not concerned with what it was, she walked over to Humphrey.

"Humphrey, please don't do that. I got scared I lost you for a second or two." Kate grieved.

"I know Kate, I'm sorry. I could've sworn you were right behind me the whole time, I guess I lost you in the underbrush. Anyway, I brought you here, because of this…" He said and led her onto a lake shore. Kate's eyes widened with amazement and wonder.

"I didn't know we had a lake in Jasper! This is so beautiful; I just want to go swimming so bad!" Kate pleaded and got into a very playful stance. The grass beneath her paws torn up as she stretched out and she began wagging her tail, Humphrey just grinned and said exactly what was on his mind.

"It reminds me of you Kate…" She halted her mood and stared at him, "It's so scarce, and so perfect that wolves wouldn't think it actually exists. And now, I'm going to show you how to live like an Omega." He said and dashed into the lake, causing a big splash.

Kate just laughed very loudly and ran in after him. The way the lake made him think of her put tears in Kate's eyes, but the moment was short lived, she wanted to go swimming with Humphrey even more than she wanted to think about his sweet compliment. She threw herself in the water and tossed a massive wave at Humphrey, she giggled at watching his face get soaked. Humphrey returned the splash by going under water and tickling her waist and back. Kate laughed horribly at the funny and sensational feeling it gave her. Humphrey surfaced and pushed more water her way, making her face and torso get damp as well.

"How's that for an Omega?" He asked chuckling, satisfied with what he did to Kate. Kate gave him an evil smiled and then answered him, giving warning as to what was coming.

"I'm gonna get you!" She declared at him, and Humphrey scrambled out of the water and ran along the side of the lake and into a clearing connected to the lakeside.

Kate chased him using all her strength; clearly he really was trying not to get caught. After a point Kate stopped chasing him, and just simply sat down in the field consisting of flower, short grass and nothing but blue sky and sun overhead. Humphrey finally noticed he wasn't being chased and felt very bewildered. He slowly made his way to Kate where she was and got down on his back and looked at her upside down.

"You win, I lose… as always." He said looking like he was guilty. Kate smiled and walked over to him and sat down next to him, to which he responded by getting back on his legs and sitting next to her.

"You didn't lose Humphrey; in fact, I want to ask you about something that involves winning." Kate mentioned to him. He was obviously interested, so Kate let Humphrey get comfortable, and then she continued. "Humphrey, I want to talk about pups again." She said, scared of what he'd say. "In no way am I trying to be pushy, but I just…" She began to tear up, but Humphrey snuggled up with her.

"Kate, it's alright, I know you want pups as much as I do. I promise I will give you pups when I'm ready, I just need to…prove I'm ready to myself first." Humphrey explained, but Kate's tears didn't halt.

"I know Humphrey; I'm just worried that…you'll never think you're ready. I love you Humphrey, and…please, I just want to know…why?"

"Why…is because I'm an Omega. I'm still having a hard time believing that I have you, you're the head Alpha's daughter, and I'm a lowly Omega who's not even supposed to have a mate. I'm really just worried that…well…the others will disapprove of our pups. You know, pick on them, and call them mutts, half breeds, worthless." Now Kate understood.

"Humphrey, it's not our faults if that happens. It's our pups' choice, they decided when the time is right, but for now, it's our choice when to have them. I'll wait as long as you need Humphrey; they're yours as much as they are mine." Kate smiled and her tears stopped on her face.

Humphrey was at ease, he couldn't resist the urge to start howling on the spot. His voice was the most pure thing Kate ever heard, it was clearly than a crystal, and the sun shined right down on Humphrey. Kate joined in with her song, and the duet of love spread for hundreds of yards around. A howl in the middle of the day was something that wasn't typically done, but Kate and Humphrey didn't care, everything was sorted out, and both were sure that puppies would soon be on their way.

(In Idaho)

Amy sat aggravated with the Omegas and the black wolf who called himself Midnight. They'd been sitting back playing games like this for an hour now and they had lost enough time as it was.

"Will you guys cut it out already?" Amy yelled at the four, who stopped their game and looked directly at her.

"Calm down Amy, the train ain't gonna be here for a few more days and we only have to go about a dozen miles more. We could do that in a matter of hours, so take a load off and wind down a little." Midnight proclaimed against the tense Alpha. Amy huffed and turned back around; she was waiting for Monica and Lori to return from their brief hunting trip. It'd been a few hours since they ate, and they weren't really all that hungry, but with the train ride using up a day or so, they weren't going to take any chances. "Geez…" Midnight said to the Omegas, "Just because we have somewhere to go doesn't mean we can't make it somewhat fun. She thinks just because I can help hunt and kill that I don't have a sense of humor?" He asked the three, in which they all laughed.

Out of nowhere, Monica and Lori came out of the woods and walked up to Amy. "Oh thanks goodness you two are back…" Amy said, gracious that her friends had arrived. "I see the hunt was a failure, again?" Both of the huntresses nodded their heads. They hadn't caught anything in a while, and it was becoming exceedingly aggravating. Monica looked over to the four wolves goofing around by the tree and wondered what they were up to.

"What are they doing?" The dark brown wolf asked.

"Playing some pointless game I'm guessing. I wasn't really paying attention, it's really annoying. I would've thought that that Midnight character over there would've been more mature than that." Amy said complaining out loud. Monica brushed it off, she got somewhat offended too.

"Will you stop that Amy? There's just having a little fun, they're Omegas, and it's what they're supposed to do. They're also supposed to keep us Alphas entertained too, so I'm gonna see what they're doing." Monica stated and walked over to the four. "What are you doing?" She asked them trying to be nice. Mooch was the one who accepted her.

"Were playing 'What am I?'. Why don't you try it?" He asked being polite and lively.

"Okay…I guess it couldn't hurt to just try." She said the last part loudly over to Amy and Lori, trying to send a message. Lori found she was actually considering it.

"Maybe she right you know? It would kind of nice to laugh right now." She said to Amy and she walked over to the group. Monica was already trying to do an impersonation of something. She was flailing her arms and tail, and acting like a regular nut. Everyone was laughing at her display of craziness and complete sudden lack of Alpha qualities. Lori managed to say through her bursts of laughter,

"I know what you are! You're Mooch over here!" Lori yelled to Monica. Monica stopped her pretending to lug herself around and walked over to Lori.

"Yep, that's right, which means you go now!" Lori then walked into the center, and Monica took her place next to Mooch. Mooch leaned into her before Lori began an asked her a simple question.

"You did me, why?" He asked curiously. She smiled at him and said,

"Well, I don't know. I guess I was just locked in the moment, and I was really enthusiastic." She grinned and turned away. "Sorry if I offended you."

"No, no, I like your enthusiasm. It's…charming." Mooch said with a grin. Monica blushed but didn't let anyone see it.

Amy saw the whole thing and continued to pout over by herself without anyone around. The poor girl was so obsessed with responsibilities; she missed out on what was probably one of the funniest nights the group shared. As the moon came out and the group finally decided to call it a night, Monica and Lori walked over to Amy who was staring sternly at them.

"What was that you guys? They're Omegas, weak, scrawny, puny little weirdoes. Why are you guys suddenly taking a liking to them?" She lectured them. Monica was not about to take that from her apparently.

"You know what, you're probably just jealous that we had fun and you're too prideful to admit you were wrong about something for once!" She told off Amy and walked over to Mooch. "Mooch…?" She asked him quietly.

"Yes Monica, what's wrong?" Mooch was sleeping away from Salty, Shakey and Midnight for some reason, but he was suddenly glad he did.

"Amy is being unjust; may I spend the night with you over here?" Monica asked him sweetly. Mooch just lit up,

"Sure, go ahead, anywhere you want." Mooch answered, Monica was very grateful and she chose a spot right next to Mooch. Before she closed her eyes and fell asleep, she looked over to Mooch and said,

"Thank you Mooch, good night." And she closed her eyes.

"Good night Monica, sweet dreams I guess." Mooch stuttered out. Monica giggled, and the two fell asleep next to one another.

**Looks like there's a spark between Monica and Mooch; aw well, not my place to judge, I'm just another author working on the story.**


	12. Chapter 12

Their song reached out to the far reaches of the field and all the way up to the heavens above, so beautiful that it made the angels weep with jealousy. Together their notes reached a zenith, their voices growing stronger as it rose and then softening out as it fell to the end of their song. When their flawless composition finally came to a close the pair dropped their heads back to level and looked each other dead in the eyes, Humphrey's aqua blue gaze burning his love and compassion deep into Kate's, staring directly into her very soul.

"I love you so much Humphrey," Kate purred, her voice so filled with love and desire that it almost broke.

"Kate," Humphrey began, perhaps an even greater amount of love in his tone, "I love you more than I love life itself. I would travel to the ends of this earth just so you wouldn't have to feel a single ounce of pain or sadness."

He paused as he reached out and placed the back of his paw on Kate's cheek, brushing some of her fur back behind her ear and then returning to her cheek with his pad.

"You are my past Kate. You are my present, and my future, you are my everything, my very life; my only reason for existence."

Kate listened to Humphrey's words and tears of the purest joy began to snake down through the fur on her cheeks, soaking the pad of Humphrey's paw with the salty liquid; but Humphrey didn't care. He continued to stare longingly into Kate's beautiful amber eyes, losing himself inside of their fierce and fiery grace, their elegant and perfect evil. For a long moment the two remained like this, each one staring deeply into the other's eyes without a sound, for in this moment they were cast out into their own world where the only thing that existed was them and the undying love they shared. The tears continued to slowly roll through Kate's fur, staining her cheeks with thin streaks of brown.

"Do you mean that?" Kate asked softly, her eyes continuing to water.

"Kate, I would die without you," Humphrey answered and pulled her in slowly for a kiss.

Kate closed her eyes sensually as he drew her face in toward his and their lips connected, the two kissing each other passionately, like they'd never done before. This was a kiss of pure lust, pure desire, one driven by love so deep and compassionate that they found themselves unable to break away from it. Humphrey wrapped a paw behind Kate's head and stroked her neck softly, slowly as they continued to kiss then easily began to lay her down onto her back. Not breaking the kiss, Humphrey laid on top of Kate's c hest, his fur intertwining gently with hers and his legs off to the side at an acute angle from Kate's body. Kate rolled over from her back so that she would trade positions with Humphrey, her chest now laying along his. Humphrey rolled as well to regain his position, but he unknowingly sent them down a shallow hill, the two rolling slowly down while still held tightly in each other's paws. The end of their roll found Kate laying on her back and Humphrey on top, the pair still kissing each other passionately. After a long moment spent like this Humphrey pulled slowly away from the kiss, gazing down into Kate's eyes, finding them to be burning with a new love, one of which he had never seen before. Though Humphrey had never seen this look, he knew exactly what it was that Kate wanted; but he was still unsure.

"Kate, I- I'm not sure if I'm ready I-" Humphrey stammered, but was cut off by a quick kiss from Kate.

"You're ready Humphrey," she assured, "I know you are."

Humphrey was still washed with uncertainty. What if he couldn't take care of Kate while she was pregnant? What if he couldn't provide for the pups? He was an omega for crying out loud! He didn't know the first thing about hunting, or, or tracking. He didn't even know how to find his own friends. How did anybody ever expect him to be able to find a caribou, let alone actually be able to kill the thing when he did? What about the pups? They wouldn't be alphas, they wouldn't be omegas, they would be freaks! Half-bred mongrels with no real place in the world. They would-

"Humphrey, trust me," Kate began softly, the sound of her voice breaking him from his thoughts, "there is no need to fear. What life will come for our shall come, and we will always be there for them; teaching them, guiding them down the path of life, and if I ever find out about anybody messing with my babies I'll personally rip their eyes out, shove them down their throat, and watch them slowly asphyxiate."

Humphrey's eyes widened hearing Kate's threat, but his initial shock was relinquished when Kate pulled him into another short kiss.

"Do you really think we're ready?" Humphrey asked seriously when he pulled away.

"I know we are," Kate replied lovingly and pulled Humphrey back into the kiss.

Now what happened in that field on that day, I'd say if I could, but every day from there on after, the lives of the two lovers would never be the same, for now they had officially become one. And so ends this chapter in their lives and begins another, one of pain and health, happiness and grief, love, and hate.

The sun rose slowly over the mountains in western Idaho, casting its shimmering yellow rays across the sleeping land. The temperature on this morning was warm, with yet a certain crispness in the air that only comes with the climate in the North. Small clouds, colored red with the rising sun, floated lazily across the sky in thin whisps, constantly changing, dissipating into the air slowly and rebuilding sometime there after. The light slowly spread across the forest canopy, bleeding through to the ground below ,and into a small clearing where we find seven wolves sleeping, some more comfortably than others, throughout the inside. They consisted of four alphas and three omegas, their numbers, the alphas sleeping separate from the omegas, the former keeping close to the back of the clearing under some trees so as to not be awoken by the sun. But this was not true in one case, for on the near corner of the clearing, close to the mouth, lay a heavily built omega, his large body curled up into a tight ball, and right beside him, a dark brown alpha slept, her back facing his. Their breaths respired slowly, their chests rising and falling in almost perfect sync.

The shadows of the night slowly began to retreat to the safety of the trees as the clearing was invaded by the sun's rays, the yellow light creeping in and settling upon the eyes of Mooch, the heavy omega. Mooch squinted against the unwanted light and grunted, pitching his body over to try and escape it, but alas, the damage had been done. He was up and there was no falling back to sleep for him now. Slowly he opened his eyes, blinking them until they came into focus. He found himself staring at Monica's back, watching the slow and rhythmic rising and falling of her side. He couldn't help but admire her beauty, running his eyes over the sleek curves of her body, made subtle by the chocolate fur that covered them. Though she was indeed a beautiful wolf, he could not escape the feeling of dread when he looked upon her. He knew there was no way that she, a gorgeous, sharp alpha, would ever except him, an overweight, slow-minded omega. He didn't have much more time to think as he noticed his brown companion begin to stir, seeing her pitch slightly around on her side, her legs twitching as she did. Not wanting to be caught staring Mooch quickly retreated his head back to his paws, closing his eyes and slowing his breathing so as to make it appear that he was still sleeping. Monica groaned softly as she slowly stirred, her eyes fluttering open until they had adjusted to the new light. She smiled easily to the new day, running her eyes out over the remainder of the group, finding them all still asleep, not surprisingly in the case of Lory and Amy. She was completely appalled by just how selfish and inconsiderate those two had been lately, how high-strung and prideful they were. Lori was loosening up slightly, but Amy was still fitting well with the above. She needed to lighten up as well before somebody got their feelings hurt. Why it was that Shakey, Salty, and Mooch had even decided to put up with them in the first place was beyond her comprehension seeing as how terrible herself and they had been treating them. Now for that Midnight character, she didn't know exactly what to think of him. He seemed... different from any other alpha she had ever seen; seemed less up tight, more free. Of course being a loner would contribute to that; no pack to feed, no duties or responsibilities other than to himself. But then this question rose in her mind. Why would he be so kind to all of them? They crossed into his land, were eating his food, berating him, so why would he put up with them rather than kill them? And then the answer hit her like a slap to the side of the face. Living the life of a lone wolf was probably exactly that; lonesome. She could not comprehend how it must feel to spend every waking minute of your every waking day completely laced in solitude. So maybe that's why he had been so good to them. They were probably the first real companionship he had had in who knows how long, so no wonder he would be so friendly.

Then she realized something. He had done all of this for them, but they had offered nothing in return except for cynicism and bitterness. Well she was going to change that. She was going to do something nice for somebody else for a change; though she was morbidly ashamed that it had taken three marooned omegas and a rouge, fun-loving alpha to make her realize this. Taking a short time to collect herself she ran her eyes over the three other alphas and the other two omegas, finding their new counterpart Midnight sleeping much like she and Mooch had done, secluded to one side of the cave and separated from the others while Shakey and Salty slept in their own group. Monica then rose to her haunches and stretched, rolling her neck around slowly so as to loosen it up. She could judge by the distance between the light and where Shakey and Salty slept that they would be waking in roughly seven minutes, and from where Midnight slept she estimated that she had a good ten minutes before he would rouse. Finally, judging from where Lory and Amy had bedded down, she guessed she had somewhere between twenty and thirty minutes or so until they would wake. She thought it over briefly then she turned and snuck quietly out, heading into the forest, wondering as she passed Mooch, just how exactly it was that he could still be sleeping with the sun full in his face like that. Brushing it off as one of life's little mysteries, she walked out of the clearing and out into the waking forest in search of food.

As soon as she left, however, their dark companion let his eyes open up. Midnight had always been a rather light sleeper and as soon as there was movement in his general vicinity he would automatically be shaken into full and absolute alertness and awareness of his surroundings. He already knew that Monica was gone, where to he didn't know; but that was all he needed, simply to know that she left. Where she has gone off to was her own affair.

For a brief moment he laid there on his side, watching what little bit he could see of the sunrise for the most of it was obstructed by the trees then decided to get himself motivated. He lifted his head and rolled to his chest then pushed his body up off of the ground, stretching quietly as he did so until he felt his still sleepy joints begin to come to life again. With these preliminaries taken care of he slowly walked out of the clearing as well where he wouldn't disturb the others and where would await Monica's return, for he had some important manners to discuss with her concerning her friends.

Finally the sun reached the back of the clearing where the two remaining alphas slept, the light forcing back the shadows and falling upon their eyes and bringing them out of their slumber. Slowly and distastefully the two of them dragged themselves up from their beds, sitting up and looking tiredly out over the clearing, finding it empty. This bewildered them. Where did everybody else go? Curious the pair padded out of their nests at a slightly greater than normal pace, finding Shakey Salty, Mooch, Monica and Midnight all sitting a short distance away from the far back end of the clearing, the five of them simply talking casually. Amy then looked over to the right beside a large pile of ricks when the smell of fresh meat hit her nostrils and she smiled.

She mentioned the scent to Lori, gesturing for her to follow.

"It would appear that somebody had a successful hint this morning," she said happily, rounding the rocks, "it smells so..."

She trailed off when she finally found the caribou carcass laying near the boulders, finding it nearly picked clean, hardly enough meat on their to satisfy even a single wolf, let alone herself and Lori. Amy growled and slammed her paw into the dirt, then turned and began to storm off in the direction of Midnight, Monica and the omegas. Monica and Midnight were facing each other when they heard somebody approaching and turned to see a very angry looking Amy heading their way, a rather displeased but unaggressive Lori at her tail. The two saw Amy and Lori coming and Monica began to rise to greet them, but she was stopped by Midnight. Confused, Monica gave Midnight a questioning look.

"I'll handle this," he whispered and then turned to the pair of wolves.

Monica shrugged in defeat and turned to watch the show, for she always knew that when Amy was this enraged there was always quite a performance to speculate.

"Can I help you?" Midnight asked monotonously when he got near to the pair

Amy growled loudly.

"Yes do you mind telling me just what in God's name you think you're doing allowing those omegas to eat before us?" she demanded, her anger seething forth with her every word, "and you especially Monica," she added in, "where did YOU get the gall to place them higher than us?"

Monica offered no reply. Shedder going to stay out of this as best she could. She wasn't going to let herself get sucked into a fight. Midnight only shook his head and looked back to Salty Shakey Monica and Mooch then back to Amy and Lori.

"Hey, you guys seem pretty content with taking care of yourselves, so you guys have at it," Midnight began nonchalantly, his tone sounding quite fed up, "you guys wanna eat good you'll hunt for yourselves or you'll be up in time for food, but you'll be sharing your meals with the rest of us regardless of who caught it," he continued strongly, "no more of this alphas first crap got it?"

Amy snarled loudly, drawing her lips to the roots of her fangs and Lory got beside her, the latter's face still emotionless.

"You're way out of line," Amy seethed angrily.

Midnight stood up and began to walk away.

"Maybe so," he answered monotonously, "but what are you going to do about it besides moan and complain like you always do?"

Amy snarled terribly and charged in at Midnight's back, but Midnight had expected this. Waiting until the very last second, Midnight turned and caught Amy in the back of her head with his paw, catching her and slamming her to the ground on her back. Amy had the wind sucked straight from her lungs with the impact and gasped, tears in her eyes, as she tried to rise. Midnight simply pushed her back to the ground and pinned her. Though he didn't feel right picking fights with females, he knew that he couldn't let this reign of selfishness continue, and if this was what it took to bring this brat down a few notches then that's what he would do.

"An attack from behind?" he demanded calmly, "I could've expected no better from trash such as yourself."

Lory and the others watched in complete amazement, and quite honestly a new sense of respect for Midnight, Lori and Monica especially. Back at their pack Amy was pretty well known as one of the most elite and skilled alphas in their territory, so nobody had ever stood up to her like that before for fear of humiliation, but Midnight had just put her down as if she were a rabbit. With this little display Monica and Lori knew that their dark companion was definitely someone to watch out for, and not someone to be trifled with.

"Now I'm gonna let you up, I'm gonna walk away, and you're gonna go get your food, then we're gonna get on the train all hunky dory and there will be no more of your attitude or I will personally feed you your own feet, got it?" Midnight pressed, pushing firmly down on Amy's shoulders.

Amy growled, but she knew that she was beaten, so, collecting what was left of her dignity, she nodded and Midnight let her up. Amy cast him a teary glare then began to walk begrudgedly over to the caribou carcass. Monica rose and tried to approach and Lory made an attempt as well; but they backed slowly away when Amy snarled at them. Beaten, embarrassed and embittered, Amy then dipped her head down to the remainder of the carcass, Lory joining her a short time later, and the three ate up what was left of the meat.

"Alright let's go," Midnight ordered when they finished, "the train will be here today and we still have a good eight miles before we reach the tracks, so let's get a move on."

Salty, Shakey, and Mooch had found entertainment by doing some impressions for Midnight and Monica and having them try to guess what it was that they were doing while they waited for Amy and Lory to finish up, and now they pulled themselves back from their game so they could get moving toward the train. Amy and Lory lifted their heads from the now completely cleaned bones, hardly satisfied with their meal, and began to follow, heading off further into the forest in search for the train to Jasper.

**Guys I'm truly sorry for how badly I messed up that last chapter. That was poor penmanship on my behalf and I sincerely apologize for that. This story deserves better out of me and I will do better. Thank you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well this is darkjoker313 writing the next chapter. I know I haven't been updating anything but it was because I have come across the worst case of writer's block I have ever come across. I thought it would disappear after I sat down for awhile to type but it didn't. So this chapter may suck but don't put angry comments in the reviews, PM them to me instead.**

Humphrey sat in the middle of the den, deep in thought as Kate went to go see her mom. He was confused, scared, and nervous. He was having second thoughts about being a father, what if he wasn't ready? Sure Kate thought so but, deep inside himself he knew he wasn't ready. He was an omega who knew not a single thing about taking care of another wolf let alone a pup. He could barely take care of himself! He knew not a single thing about hunting, fighting, or responsibility. If Kate was carrying a pup she wouldn't be able to hunt without the fear of harming their pup. If Humphrey had to watch their pup while Kate went hunting and someone came in trying to harm the pup what would he be able to do? Any alpha would easily beat him in a fight. There were so many things that he could worry about but they all revolved around one thing, he won't be able to care for a pup.

Kate came running into the den with a smile stuck to her face and her eyes lit up like stars. Humphrey slowly sat up so he could talk to Kate about his problem.

When Kate saw the look on Humphrey's face, it caused the smile on her face to fade away. "Humphrey, what's wrong?" Kate asked sympathetically looking straight into her mate's aqua blue eyes.

"Kate, I can't do it. I just can't do it just yet; I'm still not ready to do this." Humphrey said trying to avoid looking straight into Kate's eyes as he told her this.

"But Humphrey, you're ready I know you are!" Kate pleaded as she stepped closer to Humphrey trying to look into his eyes but Humphrey moved his head to the side avoiding her gaze.

"Kate, I don't want to end up losing our pup if something happens okay?" Humphrey pleaded as he finally lifted his head looking back into Kate's amber eyes.

"Okay, well I uh… have to go see if I have alpha duties." Kate said quickly before rushing out of the den leaving Humphrey stupefied.

Kate ran into the woods tears forming in her eyes. The reason she went to her mom was to check if she was pregnant and she was! She was hoping Humphrey would be happy about the news but when she returned he told her he still wasn't ready. Kate could feel a single tear stream down her cheek and drop to the ground below. She began walking into the forest, she didn't know where but she didn't care.

***Shawn**

Shawn had been sitting on a rock in the middle of the forest thinking. He had thought about this for awhile now and he was sure of it, he had fallen in love with Kylee. How was he supposed to tell her this? How would she react to this news and how would she think of him? What if she didn't even like him back? Shawn dropped his head in disappointment thinking of telling Kylee his feelings and her laughing at him saying that she doesn't love him. If that happened it would break his heart enough to make him leave Jasper, maybe even enough to kill himself. Shawn hopped off the rock he was perched on and began walking through the forest.

"She would never like a wolf like me," Shawn thought to himself, "how could a beautiful wolf like her love me?" Shawn questioned himself as he sauntered along until he could hear the slightest crying in the distance. He became curious and began to jog off towards the source in search of this wolf that was upset. He could tell that he was going in the right direction since the crying was getting louder and louder. Soon enough he came across the gold furred wolf sitting under a tree with tears dripping from her cheeks. He immediately recognized the wolf as Kate and since he knew her very well, he decided to find out why she was so upset.

"Kate, what's wrong?" Shawn asked sincerely.

The sound of Shawn's voice made Kate's head shoot up like a bullet and she immediately tried to wipe the tears from her eyes trying not to show Shawn she was crying.

"Kate I saw you crying now what's wrong?" Shawn asked again walking up to her.

"Well… Humphrey told me again that he isn't ready for pups yet but I already am." Kate said as the tears came back to her eyes. "I don't know how he will react if I tell him."

"Well I can help you with that if you want me to." Shawn offered making Kate's eyes light up.

"You would do that?" Kate asked receiving a nod from Shawn.

"But after that, would you help me with something?" Shawn asked. "I need your help trying to get Kylee to love me as much as I love her."

"Well that won't be too hard since she already likes you but the hard part will be you telling her." Kate said but she agreed to the deal.

"Okay but don't tell anyone else or it may get to Kylee." Shawn said receiving a nod from Kate.

"Same thing with Humphrey okay, don't want him finding out." Kate said.

"Well let's start thinking on how to solve your problem first, Kate."

**You all probably think it was a bad chapter but still trying to break my writer's block so sorry.**

**See Ya, darkjoker313**


	14. Chapter 14

xSpiteWolfx here with the update.

It was now noon, the sun midway in the sky. The seven wolves had been walking for the longest time, and had yet to see any clues on if they were getting closer. Midnight led the way with the omegas following and females skulking behind.

Amy, even though she accepted her defeat, was still annoyed at Midnight showing her up. She wondered why he couldn't take that ever wolf here believed in the same rules. Why couldn't he acknowledge majority rules and make the omegas eat last? Amy was sure the girls were on her side and also thought the omegas would agree too. Maybe just a little push would reconnect Midnight back the original rules, not his.

She then remembered that without him, they wouldn't have a clue where to go. It would just be six wolves, on a path to nowhere. Amy really didn't want to lose everything now by ruining the relationship, wait, friendship, no.

Amy wasn't sure what they were. But that didn't matter. Whatever they were, Amy didn't want to ruin her one chance of getting home.

Midnight was still in front of the whole group, thinking about Amy. Even though he wasn't really angry about it anymore, he was sure Amy was. He knew he won in the end, but it didn't feel like a true victory, mainly with distrust rippling through the group. Midnight was tired of thinking about the possible negative outcomes, so he hoped they would hurry up and find the train. He was pretty sure I couldn't be far.

Mooch was really concerned about the social scrap, but was more focused on the sky darkening. Puffy dark clouds slowly filled the sky, hiding the sun and covering the forest in a gloomy shadow. The wind grew faster for every few feet the group would walk. Mooch stopped, raising his paw to confirm what he already knew. It was raining.

It wasn't really rain, just a light drizzle, but the group couldn't promise a sprinkle. The clouds were really just one huge mass of grey, practically screaming to empty the rain on the forest. A flash of light claimed the sky for a millisecond, followed by the roar of thunder. The ground dampened as more and more rain started to fall.

"Look, this may be soon," thunder cracked in the background as Amy yelled," But we might need shelter fast!"

"Alright Mrs. Fast, how do you suppose we do that?" Mooch said.

Amy searched the area, seeing a large cluster of trees good for cover. Amy pointed as she ran to protection. The group followed as the rain picked up.

Under the trees, along with the group, were many beautiful flowers. It was like they picked the spot knowing of the dangers of outside.

Midnight agreed it was better under the trees with little water pouring though the leaves then getting soaked outside. Monica looked around, avoiding the areas where water poured through, and saw a cavern dug deep into the ground. It was pretty large; it could possibly house ten wolves and was still well concealed. Amy saw it too, but wasn't sure enough.

"It looks, and smells, like some wolf has been here before."

"Honestly Amy," Lori said, coming over to the two," I'd rather confront other wolves then get struck by lightning under these trees."

Every wolf except Midnight and Amy piled into the den.

"If it helps," Midnight said," I believe you."

Amy looked at him. She had failed to notice he was right beside her.

"Um, yeah," Amy trotted into the den. Midnight sighed and sat where he was. Other than the patter of rain and occasional claps of thunder, the only thing Midnight could make out was steps. Wet paws hitting the grass. It was faint at first, and Midnight brushed it off, but soon the sound grew.

Midnight stood, but the sounds of nature muffled the footsteps he thought heard. After scanning the forest, but seeing nothing, Midnight forgot his gut instinct and headed into the den with the others.

Back in Jasper, the weather was different. Sun was shining, the wind tickled rather then pushed, and the sky was cloudless. But it could have been a blizzard for all Humphrey cared. He had been in his den, worrying himself to the bone. He wanted to make Kate happy, but how would he protect the pups? Surely if something happened to them Kate would be anything but happy. He tried to explain he wasn't ready, but that upset her too. Humphrey was stuck. Either way, pups or no pups, Kate would be disappointed.

Humphrey wondered if there was a loophole. Maybe an alternative that would please both Kate and him could be found. But as he thought more and more, Humphrey couldn't think of an answer. It did, however, remind him of his friends. How they always stuck by him whenever he needed help. But that idea shattered when Humphrey realized they were nowhere to be found. Humphrey lowered his head back on the den floor. He was truly alone.

Shawn was over near Winston and Eve's den. He had been sitting on the edge of the overhang for a short time. Kate was in her parents den behind him getting something rechecked.

After a few more seconds, Shawn heard Kate and Eve walk out of the den. Shawn began to walk with Kate as Eve waved goodbye.

"So," Shawn said," You really ar-"

"Yeah," Kate nodded as she spoke.

Originally, the two had been searching for Kylee. They had no turnout, so after getting a quick drink at a pond, the two went back to Kate's parents to reassure Kate was pregnant. Sure enough, she was. Kate was happy the first time, curious to see her mate's reaction. But now that she knows Humphrey isn't ready, hearing the news again worried her. She troubled how Humphrey would take the news again. Her eyes began to swell, and she blinked rapidly as she attempted to fight off the tears. Shawn noticed her. The two stopped as Shawn attempted to comfort her.

"Kate," Shawn said," Instead of worry about Humphrey not being able to care for the pups, how about you offer ways he can learn to?"

Kate mentally laughed at that idea. Humphrey was born an omega. Fun, goofy, and always ready to find a way to make you laugh. Kate loved Humphrey like that. That's how she always remembered him. She knew changing him would be difficult, and there was a possibility the pups would get here before he could complete training. Kate didn't like the odds.

After Kate explained it all to him, he considered new ideas. None came however, and the conversation was dropped in a standstill.

After a bit more walking, and silence, the two made it to the center of the territory. Many wolves occupied the land. It was a good place to start and, if not lucky with the search, get a meal. Shawn assumed since Kylee wasn't anywhere else, she could be here. It was a hollow guess, however, because after a thorough search, they found nothing. Kate saw some alphas pulling in the midday hunt. Shawn saw too, and asked Kate if she was hungry. Kate stomach answered for her. She blushed in embarrassment as Shawn just laughed.

"Come on," Shawn said," I'm starving."

In Idaho, just outside the den of the seven homebound wolves, were two wolves, looking for their den.

"Kenny, I swore the den was around here somewhere!"

"Well it's not," Kenny said," Looks like the rain masked the scent. Maybe you should have let me lead."

"No!" Adam said," You always lead. I wanted to take lead today, and I'm going to keep it that way."

"Yeah, I left the responsibility of getting home to you," Kenny said," Look where it got us."

In the den, Mooch was sure he could hear something. Midnight heard it too and peeked out the den to check it out. Once his vision focused to the outside world, he saw two wolves that seemed angry at each other for some reason. Amy started to leave the den, only to be stopped by Lori.

"Amy, we don't know if they're hostile," Lori explained," And even if they're not, we can't just keep adding people to the group."

Amy eyed the two wolves, and then looked over to Midnight.

"You trust me," Amy said.

Midnight remembered what he had said earlier today, but didn't think it applied to this. He tried to give Amy an answer, but before he could speak, she was already gone.

Well that update took quite some time, but it's here now.

xSpiteWolfx


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Kate." Shawn said in a worried voice. "We have to find Kylee!"

Shawn had grown tired of endless hours of searching for Kylee, and with no success. Mentally perhaps, but not physically, his heart was racing at a million miles an hour and he vowed he would find Kylee.

"Wow you really care for her don't you?" Kate replied, looking a rather intrigued look on her face, she had seen that look before, but she just couldn't figure out where.

"Care for her?" he answered back, becoming serious faster than one could blink, the look on his face expressed the feelings in his heart. "I love her."

Now Kate realized where she had seen that face before, she had seen it on Humphrey. One that expressed love and care for one being.

"I would do anything for her. I would die if it were to please her, break my left…NO…All of them just to hear her laugh." He said staring deep into Kate's eyes.

"I want her to be mine…and I want to be hers. To be together forever, anything and everything else is of no importance to me if she is at risk." He whispered, gazing right into Kate's soul as he searched for any sign of understanding.

Tears formed in his eyes as he realized his true feelings. True joy flowed through his veins, his heart and his mind.

He felt so happy to finally understand it all, but was saddened once he realized why he was saying this in the first place, he was explaining to Kate why he had to find his missing love.

"Her will is my command, I love her more than anything…Nothing on this earth could replace her. Never has and never will. She is strong, intelligent, and beautiful." He said with a strong sigh. "I just wish we could find her."

Kate didn't know what to say…Shawn's words of extreme emotion were too deep for her to grasp, but she understood his emotion and the way he was feeling.

"Shawn..." she whispered, gazing right back into his eyes with a reassuring look of her own. "I know exactly how you feel. I feel that way every day I look at Humphrey, every day I remember why I want to stay on this earth so bad. If your words are as strong as your feelings, then you have nothing to fear. Find her, express yourself and she will be yours..."

"But it can't be that easy…I…I can't just walk up and say I love you, there's got to be more to it…I…I"

"Shawn…" she said softly, pulling his attention back to her. She smiled and said in a warm voice. "Just be you. That's what Humphrey did."

Shawn wiped the tears from his eyes and embraced Kate. "Thanks Kate, you're like a sister to me. I don't know what I would do without you."

Kate returned the embrace. "I think we've looked around enough today. We should get some sleep; I mean we've got a big day of searching tomorrow."

Shawn's head shot up faster than lighting. "Your just too kind, you know that."

Kate couldn't help but chuckle. "I know and I try."

**WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**

**TITAN OUT.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay this chapter was written by Datguy N Disguy****and me. He wrote one part and I,****darkjoker313, wrote the next half but I didn't need to add much so credit goes to him, not me.**

Night was among them, but it made no difference as to what Shawn was seeking. Kate had suggested to sleep and to continue the search for Kylee in the morning. But for Shawn, trying to find her within just a few hours was ** his heart. He wanted to confess his feelings to her and to wish that she felt the same. As he and Kate were heading to the feeding grounds, the silence was not broken between them. Kate wanted to continue the search, but after hearing Shawn confess his feeling for Kylee, it made her want to be in Humphrey's grasp again. Kate stopped her walking when she noticed that her stomach growled a little, making her smile to herself knowing that she's pregnant and now going to have to eat more to feed the pups within her. After about a few seconds of happiness, it was ruined by shock and sadness.  
>"How is Humphrey going to respond when he finds out I'm pregnant? What will he say? What will he do?" Kate's eyes were beginning to sting as the tears of sadness start to develop on her eyes.<br>"I'll... Talk to you in the morning Kate. Night." Kate turned around and saw her friend walking to the outskirts of Jasper park where he lived. Kate saw that he seemed miserable without Kylee, but tomorrow is a new day, and a whole new approach in love. Kate wasn't able to say her goodbyes when she saw the last of his tail disappear into the tree trunks and bushes. She turned toward home and sighed a sad sigh, knowing that her mate would either cry about not supporting a family, or not going to be a good father. With the heavy thought in her mind, her eyes began to sting again, slightly fogging up her vision, but she wiped the away and continued walking home to her mate.

(Near border of Montana)

The rain was heavy, but it was accompanied by lightning and thunder. Surprisingly, barks and howls of pain shattered the thunder. A fight broke out when salty, Shakey, and mooch tried to calm the conflict between Amy and two wolves they didn't even know. 

"Look, we didn't know this was your den. We just needed shelter from this weather until it lifts up a little..." salty was silenced when the two wolves by the name of Adam and Kenny.

"Shut it Omega!" Adam barked.  
>"This is our den, and if I were you, I'll leave or else your little friend will pay." Adam nodded his head to the left to show Amy in Kenny's jaws and cut severely on her body.<br>"Amy!" both Monica and Lori shouted in horror. Amy was bleeding badly, and Shakey took a different approach.  
>"Alright. We'll leave, but you have to give us our friend back." Shakey said under his breath.<br>Adam smiled toothly and took a few steps back, allowing the wolves in the den to walk into the rain, instantly soaking them.  
>"Please let her go!" Lori shouted as her eyes began to water. As soon as all of her friends were out, Kenny tossed Amy to the group, instantly yelling in pain as her body hit and slid across the soaked rocky terrain. Shakey instantly went up to her and pulled her aside to try and stop the bleeding. Amy's friends joined Shakey attending her friend while Mooch and Salty eyed Adam and Kenny.<p>

"What do you want mutt?" Adam insulted as he walked up to Salty. Salty held his ground even though he was scared.  
>"It's just a den, what's so important about..." Salty was cut off when he heard a scream of pain, but not coming from Amy, but inside the den. Mooch and Salty turned their heads towards the scream, and instantly regretted doing so when Kenny tackled Mooch, causing him to trip and fall on Salty. Kenny pinned down Mooch and was able to keep Salty under his friend, making him easier to pin. Adam sprinted inside the den but slipped on the building mud from the rain.<br>"Rachael? Rachael, I'm here! Hold on a second!" Adam yelled as he began to claw at the dirt wall, making the dirt start to weaken and slightly crumble.  
>"Adam! I'm scared!" Rachael screamed again in pain, but it was hard to hear from the thunder.<br>Surprisingly, Amy, Shakey, Monica, and Lori were being busy with Amy's condition to hear the scream. Mooch tried his hardest to free himself, but made the wrong mistake when he accidentally scratched Kenny down his stomach, enough to draw blood. Kenny gritted his teeth in pain and put his claws up to Mooch's throat, making him immediately stop struggling.

"I'm going to kill you for trying to fight me." Kenny snarled as he began to apply pressure to Mooch's throat.

"Kenny stop!" All eyes turned to the wolf named Rachel to see her standing in the entrance to the den. "Leave them alone, they did nothing wrong so why are you attacking them?"

"Well this fat omega decided to-" Kenny never got to finish until Lori interrupted him.

"Guys her heart rate dropping fast, she's about to die!"

**Ya I didn't add much at all I just closed it up so all of the credit goes to Datguy N Disguy for the chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

Midnight was completely veiled in darkness watching the events play out before him. He grit his teeth in anger his claws sank into the ground and reared back for a pounce. He targeted Kenny and lunged straight towards him. He slammed into Kenny's side with such force, all of the wind was expelled from Kenny's lungs and he was forced unconscious for a second.

As Kenny rolled away, Midnight turned with lightning speed and rammed his shoulder into Adam's side to separate him from Kenny. Adam rolled away and Midnight growled angrily. The only sign of his presence was the ominous glow of his emerald green eyes. His attention then turned to the bleeding Amy. He rushed to her side and examined her wounds.

"Dammit," he grimaced and turned to the shrubbery for the herbs he needed. He grabbed several different leaves and placed them over Amy's wounds. She continued to bleed, but it slowed down and became less intense.

"How dare you," Adam growled as he recovered from Midnight's attack. Midnight looked up and snarled menacingly.

"How dare I? You were the ones who attacked us, we just needed shelter for the night," he barked loudly. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed as Midnight stepped in front of the others. Adam started to growl but then stopped. He looked at Midnight curiously but Midnight wasn't phased.

"I know you from somewhere," Adam said. Midnight looked at Adam as if he had gone insane.

"You know me from nowhere, I've been a lone wolf almost all of my life, these six are the first wolves I've seen in almost two years," he barked hurtfully. Adam continued to look at Midnight, who cautiously kept his eyes on Kenny. The silence was occasionally broken by the crash of thunder and the sniffles of the others who had fallen relatively silent. Adam's eyes widened and his jaw hit the ground.

"I remember you now, my father was friends with yours," he said. Midnight's ears shot straight up and he cringed as if he had smelled something sour.

"WAS, until he killed him and my mother" Midnight said grimly. Midnight looked like he was ready to pounce and rip Adam's throat out, and they were surprised he didn't. Adam hung his head low and he nodded.

"Yeah, but that was my father, not me. Come on, you can stay with us for tonight," Adam said apologetically. Midnight sighed and looked back at the group. They were in no shape to keep moving, especially Amy.

"Fine, but you dare harm any of these wolves, and I will personally gut you like a caribou," he growled. Adam nodded with a gulp and allowed them into the den. Midnight carefully picked up Amy with some assistance from Salty and sat her in the den. The group sat in silence, most of them piled around Amy, desperately trying to ensure she was going to be alright.

Midnight however, sat at the entrance of the den mumbling something to himself. Rachel noticed him and decided to go check on him. She sat down beside him quietly without saying a word, just trying to decipher what he was saying.

"You alright," she asked thoughtfully.

"I'll be better once I'm away from this place," he replied.

"Adam is nothing like his father Midnight, he only attacked you to protect me," she said, but Midnight shook his head.

"You didn't see what I saw that night, you weren't there," he said bluntly. He stepped out into the rain and sighed.

"Where are you going," she asked worriedly.

"For a walk," he replied stepping out into the darkness.

"I'll go after him," Adam said shooting off after him. Amy stopped bleeding and started to wake up groggily.

"W-where am I," she asked.

"It's alright Amy, you're safe," Lori whispered.

"Where's Midnight," she asked worriedly. The others looked around and finally noticed his disappearance, as well as Adams.

Midnight walked aimlessly through the trees as that horrible night replayed over and over in his head. He made sure that he didn't drift too far from the den as he continued mumbling to himself.

"Midnight, wait up," Adam called out. Midnight ignored him and continued his pacing.

"Listen, for what it's worth, I'm sorry for what happened to your parents," Midnight looked over as if the apology was offensive.

"You think this is about my parents? This is far more than that, this is about those years of solitude I have spent out here, the loneliness I've felt for the majority of my life. I can never go back to living in a pack, the life I have lived has practically driven me crazy, I would never survive. There are three wolves back there who would do anything to have those alpha's love them. Make sure it gets done," Midnight said teary eyed as he turned to walk away.

"Wait what do you mean, where are you going," Adam protested.

"To apologize to someone," he shouted as he shot of into the night. Adam started to chase him, but his heart stopped him. He knew no matter how much he would protest Midnight wouldn't listen. Midnight, was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

I realized that there has been a lot of confusion with placement in Sawtooth, the number of days in which the attack will happen, and the strange outbursts of emotion everyone is showing. Well I hate to admit it, but I think I'm the one who turned Amy into a grump back in Chapter 11, and it was I who made the readers think Mooch and Monica were hitting it off, I also apologize for doing these things without the other authors' approval, so I'm sorry for that. But to make it up to you all and put this story back in the hands of the other authors, I will do something I should've done a while ago. I also apologize for my ignorance, I didn't know it was my turn to write a chapter, and I read the whole story in one day just to make up for time. So here's my long awaited chapter! Again…so sorry…

The Longest Alpha and Omega Story

Chapter 18

Daybreak, the name of the time was in perfect equality with the state of intoxication that was desperately trying to free Shawn from his inter plague. Heartbreak, that's what he was feeling, and the sorrow and depression he felt was crawling its way throughout his body like a swarm of locus devouring a field, leaving nothing but a trail of scraps and memories behind him. He was already awake, there was no questioning that, the sunlight had pulled him up and forced his eyes open so that he may attack the day once more and go searching for his love.

_Kylee…where have you gone too? Please…if only for a second…_

The thoughts were purged from his mind by the sound of a bird beginning its morning song. It startled him, but he had a guilty conscience from the other day regardless. He still was feeling terrible about leaving Kylee by herself in the territory, she could've been killed, and yet he thought nothing of it at the time. With a sigh that weighed a ton, the desolate forest that surrounded him and felt as it was closing in to consume him, but he stood up on all four legs anyway and walked out into the blinding light. He moved his body, as many aches and pains as could be, but still he moved towards Kate's den, so that they may begin searching again.

Shawn realized that he had woken up earlier than he thought, for as he walked through the land towards his friend, the birds were just starting to chirp, the river seemed as though it was running slower than normal, the clouds in the sky still absorbed all the orange and purple light coming from the rising sun, and the winds were light, as if someone was moving them through the air towards a child, wanting a small laugh and play. The tranquility of the woodland taiga formed a cone around Shawn, and it gave him the small boost of self-confidence needed to continue propelling his distraught body to his goal.

Her den was in sight, and he walked up to it with a skip in his step and made his way over to the entrance, but his blood hardened and his limbs locked when he saw who was inside. Kate was there, sleeping on her side instead of on her stomach due to the new pups, and Kylee was sleeping there as well, just casually, no issues, no pains, no visible problems whatsoever. Shawn began hyperventilating and tried to calm himself, but Kate and Kylee had just been pulling his tail. The both shot right up from their former positions and laughed until Kylee fell over holding her side. Shawn got his senses back after he shook his head and actually moved his sore limbs again, namely his forelegs.

"You guys…! That's not funny!" Shawn said at them loudly, but not so much as to yell. Kate was laughing hard as well, but she just shook her head at Shawn.

"You're never going to believe this Shawn…" She started after she finished laughing. "As it turns out, Kylee just went out for a stroll, and since you and I kept moving around looking for her, we never ran into one another. After you and I parted ways for the night, she came to me here and reminded me she didn't have a den to stay in. So I let her stay and told her how we went looking for her, she found it very funny, but I didn't tell her why…" Kate gave Shawn and wink after her long agita speech of an explanation. To which Shawn felt like a complete ninnyhammer.

_She was back here? Just taking a stroll? Am I an Alpha or a fool?_

He asked himself in his head at the stupidly obvious answer as to why they couldn't find her. But after he grabbed his head with his paw and rubbed it like he was confessing to a crime, Kylee got up on her own four feet and walked up to him and looked directly at him.

"Kate is right…she said you were looking for me…but she said you'd want to tell me why yourself." Shawn's ears fell and his eyes widened, Kylee giggled and smiled at him, this made him feel alright inside, and he was home again.

"Yes…of course I'll tell you…myself, but could we…go for a walk?" He said, blushing underneath his fur, luckily the crimson and titian light covered it up nicely. Kylee nodded her head and walked out of the den, but before Shawn followed her, he ran up to Kate and told her,

"Help…me…"

To which she only laughed and sighed as he had before. "Just be yourself Shawn, I know she likes you. Follow your heart…"

Shawn took a deep breath and ran after her, he was shaking and about ready to fall over as if his legs were stiff and/or frozen. But this was what he wanted; he just didn't expect to have to do it so early in the morning.

(In Idaho)

The same hopeful sun was rising in Idaho to shine on the wolves, which had just the night before been at each other's throats. Mooch was sleeping in an on and off position, allowing him to move around in his sleep to get comfortable. Salty was sleeping near the entrance, as the other room had been taken up by the clouded bodies of Amy, Monica, and Lori all huddled up back in the corner to keep Amy safe from an further attacks, as she was still in danger from the bite that had been dealt to her now, frail and tender skin. Adam and Kenny had gone out hunting, but the success was underrated, they managed to catch a squirrel and a rabbit by working together, but their teamwork was thwarted by a lowly caribou herd that smelled the blood from their dead catches and scurried off into the depths of the greenery that was their forest home.

Amy began to twitch at the scent of blood, and with Monica and Lori sleeping next to her, she shot right awake and rattled them awake with it. Amy slowly got to her feet as to not feel any pain from her injury and carefully walked towards the opening, sniffing the air, and being frightened out of her fur by the two hunters as the appeared out of nowhere at the beginning for the walk that lead to the den.

"Ah…! My gosh…" She complained to them, and was tempted to hit them for scaring her, but it was too early, "What's wrong with the two of you!" She said with anger and pity in her voice, with her short temper, they might've been killed for scaring her.

"What are we doing?" Adam started, not letting the squirrel fall out of his maw, which was encrusted with the scarlet liquid of the unfortunate rodent to cross the wolf's path. "You shouldn't be up and moving around! With that injury you could start bleeding again just from moving too quickly." He said and moved his way inside the den with Kenny, who held the rabbit. They slundered into the hideaway and placed the two mini-meals in the corner.

"That won't be enough for all of us, that's not even enough for me!" Amy chided into the pervious discussion. Unfortunately for her, Monica who was still partly asleep from Amy getting up so rapidly heard her again, and just like before, stood up to her rudeness.

"Amy…are you serious?" All the wolves that were awake looked at her; this included Lori, Adam, Kenny, Salty, and Mooch. "We all have to share food when it comes to times like this! Midnight disappeared last night and we have no idea where he's gone to, because he's obviously not back yet, and you're still being an absolute priss! Just because you're injured doesn't mean you get to be bossy! Not here, not now, and with any luck…not ever again!" And as Monica finished, Mooch saw this warm glow around here, like there was something he hadn't seen before in her, something that was getting his attention like nothing else. But the moment was broken in retaliation from Amy,

"You shall not speak to your superior that way Monica!" But the words only made Monica angrier, and Amy saw it too.

"You made be my superior Alpha back home in the pack, but out here we're all equal, and we have to treat each other with respect. Something that you haven't shown to anyone! Not even Midnight, and he could've killed all of us in an instant if he wanted to! But he didn't, he's even being nice about! And the Omegas…"

"Don't even get me started on those stupid, lousy, worthless, pesky, dead weight wolves that ought to be ashamed of themselves for even calling themselves members of a pack! A pack in founded upon its best fighter, not their top comedians! It's dumb and pointless, you know it and I know it!" Amy was as viscous with her words as ever, and all the Omegas were used to it, but Monica and Lori took it offensively. Lori was the one who jumped in first, as Monica was beginning to cry about what she had said.

"Amy…they may be Omegas, but they're still wolves. You can't just throw them out and expect them to fend for themselves." Lori tried to rationalize the presence of their traveling companions, but Amy was unconvinced.

"Yes I can, in fact they should do it themselves to make it easier on all of us! Why would one bother wasting food on an Omega who doesn't fight or hunt or do anything! An Omega's life is nothing but one gigantic freebie!" Amy was beginning to hurt Monica's feeling even though she wasn't an Omega, and before anyone knew it, Monica was yelling at her.

"You have no rights to judge an Omega's life and morals! They're nice wolves, they care for one another and do everything in their power to make others smile and be happy! You do the complete opposite, and sometimes, you might want to think about an Alpha's feeling before you go and trash an Omega's, because you never who they might like and care about!" And with that, Monica ran out of the den with tears forming in her eyes and sprinting off to they didn't know where. Mooch was feeling like gravity was now pulling him towards Monica instead of the ground and the time was right, she needed someone to comfort her. Mooch looked at Salty, and Salty just nodded his head.

"Go for it bro, if anyone knows how to talk to her it's you." Salty said and then turned towards Adam and Kenny, who were still staring at Amy and Lori, who were now disputing over hurting Monica's feelings and making her run out of the den. Mooch took a deep breath and ran after her into the morning light, hoping to find a way to help her in her time of need.

But all the while the fight ensued even after Mooch and Monica were gone. "I can't believe you did that Amy!" Lori yelled at her, "She's our friend! And I haven't had any issues traveling with these Omegas so far. If anything, it's actually sort of fun to be goofy and let it loose once in a while!" But as always, Amy was strong on her feet and had no intentions of backing down.

"Any wolf who thinks lively of Omegas is no friend of mine!" Amy huffed and walked over to the corner of the den and curled up in a ball to be alone.

"Well fine then! If you're going to be so bitter about it…then I guess we…" Lori realized what she was about to say, but it had to be said by someone, "Maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore! I HATE YOU!" Lori howled at her in a piercing tone and hustled out of the shelter, but stopped right outside. Adam and Kenney kept their muzzles shut and grabbed the rabbit and squirrel and moved outside as well. Salty moved out away from Amy, but Shakey stayed right behind her and tried to speak with her.

"Amy…I…" But she ripped the words away.

"Go…away…I don't need anyone to talk to…especially not an Omega…" She was snarling, and sounding psychotic and blood thirsty, so Shakey followed his fear and ran out of the den with visions of Shakey parts all over the place.

Midnight still wasn't back, but they sure could've used him. Lori was pouting over underneath the nearby tree, and Salty figured he may as well try something. He crawled past he and pulled himself up the tree and once he got onto a branch that was a good distance from the ground, he called down to her. "Hey Lori…!" He yelled, and she looked up. "Prepare yourself for…" Before he could finish, the branch broke and he rocketed towards the ground with his small, and frankly, failure of a life flash before his eyes. The impact was solid, and so was the dirt, his eyes were spinning in circles, but he wasn't terribly hurt, only what was probably going to be a very bad head and feet ache.

"Oh my gosh…Salty? Are you okay?" She asked him frantically, concerned for his safety. She pulled him up by his scruff and sat him upright, to which he just rubbed his head and moaned.

"I'm okay…my head however…" Salty giggled, but Lori wasn't laughing.

"What were you thinking going up there?" She asked him, hoping there to be a reasonable response.

"Well…" He was completely honest. "After the fight you had with Amy, I figured you needed a laugh, I thought I'd give it a try. It is an Omega's job…and besides, I like hearing you laugh, it's gives me a good feeling." Salty was still rushing his head, but he turned a little meek at the last bit. Lori was stunned, but after she soaked it in, she just couldn't stop smiling.

"Thank you Salty…" Lori said after his wonderful compliment, and gave him a lick on the cheek, to which she walked over to Adam and Kenney to share the morsels of food. Salty was blushing and he had frozen, but he was happy nonetheless. When he didn't move, Lori turned to him and gave him a smile. "Aren't you hungry? There's enough for us to at least share." Salty gave a quick laugh and stopped rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry, suddenly I'm not so hungry. After all, ladies do go first." But Lori saw this as a set up, and it brought out her inner Omega.

"Well then you should've been over here before me." Everyone who heard it laughed very heartily, even Salty because he knew he just got burned, but it was still just a joke, so before he knew it, he was walking over to the others to enjoy a small breakfast with his companions.

Monica was sitting over a rock out in the middle of nowhere, crying up what could've been a flood, and it was only by chance that Mooch found her. He had heard her sobs from afar and tried his best to follow the sound. Once he saw her, her fur was wet, and the rock looked like it had a small stream running off of it. The air was still light, and the day was still young, the orange sky hadn't faded yet and already the group was facing another crisis. Mooch walked up behind her and tried his best to sound caring, for it's an Omega's role to be the clown, not the listener.

"Uh…Monica…?" He said softly. She picked her head up and turned to look at him. She got down off the rock and looked right into his eyes.

"I am so sorry Mooch…Amy's behavior is so intolerable, she has no idea what kind of nasty things she's putting out. And to think, she's know that everyone has been warming up you three traveling with us. I just wish she'd accept that." She sniffled and tried to seem strong, but her dampened spirit made her form more tears.

"I don't know what kind of past you guys have with Amy, but there's no way she's always been so inconsiderate." Mooch said with his understanding tone, of course he didn't think he was doing a good job at his explanation.

"No of course not, she definitely wasn't always like this. When we were pups, she was fun, cheery, and just plain silly, but after she got out of Alpha school, she was just so uptight. She's been this way ever since." Mooch had no idea that Amy was so sweet as a pup, something must've happened at Alpha school that turned her into such and unbearable partner. "She actually cared about others back then, even Omegas, but now she only thinks of herself." She got damp around the eyes again, "I just wish she'd care about us for once; the only wolf that's ever actually cared about me was my big brother, but ever since he got married, he's been completely ignoring me so he can spend time with his mate. Why can't there be that one wolf you can count on and come to? Why can't there be a wolf who truly cares about you?" Monica was true with her words, the feeling were pure, more pure than the sight of a clear and vibrant crystal being slowly grown as its sides glisten and dance to the light of the coming dawn. Mooch liked Monica ever since the game where she pretended to be him, and he figured that this was his chance.

"Well…if it's any consolation…I care about you." Monica picked her head and stared at him.

"What…? You care about me?"

"Of course I care about you. You're a very special wolf, unlike any girl I've met before. And even though you're an Alpha, I still think you have a great sense of humor. When we played 'What Am I?' and you did me…something about you caught my attention, and the feeling made me feel good. And I also meant what I said then too, I do think your enthusiasm is charming, and the way you're always standing up to Amy for us…that takes some real guts. Being fun and brave are two qualities that hard to find in anyone, not just an Alpha. This makes you different, in the good way, and it also makes you by far the best girl I know." Mooch was finished with his loving declaration, and within his words, Monica picked up hints of something else.

"Mooch…are you saying that you…love me?" She wanted the answer to be 'yes', and her dream came true.

"Well…I…" Mooch couldn't say anything else, "Yes…I do." Mooch's altruism was making Monica feel happier than ever before, so much that she could just kiss him on the spot.

"And I love you too Mooch, you're the greatest…" She caught herself before she said what she was thinking and thought of something way better, "The greatest hero I know." She pulled Mooch into a hug that was being showered down upon by the morning light, and both were in such a loving grasp that the moment was one of the best either had experienced, and more would soon follow.

"I'd do anything for you Monica…" He smiled and then his ears perked up, "You know…I saw a huge pile of rocks on the way here…want to go back to get the others and see if they want to play for a while?" He asked her so nicely, once again making her smile.

"I'd love to, but…" She had something she wanted to do first, but decided to forget about it. "Never mind, let's go." With a skip in her step they went back to meet up with the others.

The rabbit and squirrel was gone, Salty was making Lori laugh by telling jokes and making funny noises with his mouth, and Adam and Kenney were over by the entrance to the den just watching the two and occasionally making a comment.

"Well this is looking good for them…" Kenny said to Adam as Salty made Lori laugh once more.

"Yeah, it's obvious that Lori likes him, and Monica and Mooch have already been seen hinting at one another. Or at least I've been told…" Adam and Kenney were happy for them, but Shakey was still pouting over by himself over the loneliness he was feeling from watching Salty hitting it off with Lori. Mooch and Monica came rumbling through the forest jumping at one another playfully and teasing one another, and when everyone, except Amy who was still in the den, saw them, they all stood up and gathered together.

"Feeling better Monica?" Lori asked her dear friend. Lori was still furious at Amy for what she said, and she didn't plan on forgiving her anytime soon.

"Much better thanks to Mooch…" She responded and nudged his shoulder, and then he giggled and the two smiled at each other. "We were going to go to a rock pile crag to play in until Midnight comes back, and we wanted to see if anyone wanted to go." Monica said for Mooch. Everyone looked at each other, and they all playfully nodded and grinned, making it sound like lots of fun.

"Yeah sure, we'll go too, but can I speak with you for a second Monica?" She asked and motioned for her to meet her under the tree.

"Alright…Mooch?" She asked him, and he looked her way, "Will you give us a minute?" He nodded and sat down and waited while she grinned at him and walked over to the tree, "What's up Lori?" She asked her once she got there.

"You may think I'm crazy, but I'm really starting to like Salty. He's funny and sweet, and he…unlike Amy…can actually take a joke. He's really just a big play time toy." Lori said and smiled over in Salty's direction, but he didn't notice.

"I don't think you're crazy for liking Salty, not anymore anyway." She said, after her touching moment with Mooch, her heart had opened to anything that could happen, even this.

"Well then looks like we're both crazy, in the best way possible. I know you like Mooch…" Lori said and nudged her shoulder. But Monica denied it,

"Don't be silly Lori…I don't like Mooch…I love him." And she confessed her feelings to Lori.

"Is that why you got so defensive over Omegas with Amy? Because she was talking about the one you loved?" Lori asked her, and it seemed sort of sudden, but the answer wasn't false.

"Yeah…that was it alright. I really feel bad for Shakey though, I can see how much he cares about Amy. If only she could see it…" Monica said and then they both looked into the den where Shakey had been trying to comfort the recently rampaging she-wolf.

"She'll come around…I hope…" Lori said and walked off into the group, which followed Mooch to the rocks so they could play. Monica joined Mooch's side at the front, and both couldn't have been happier.

Amy sat alone by herself in the den, thinking of all the things she could say to Midnight to try and make him understand.

_Huh…Omegas…they're just pains in the tail, there's no need for them. And that Shakey especially, geez, if he was trying to be subtle about his feelings he's completely blowing it. It's going to slap him in the face anyway, I don't care about him. But Midnight, that's a wolf I have some respect for, he's strong, proud, and he can take care of himself. That's the makings of a great wolf, any girl would be lucky to have him as their mate. That fur is so sleek; he's like a natural born killer…_

She suddenly realized it was more like a fantasy about how attractive he was than a series of thoughts trying to get him on her side. She snorted, but kept his muscular body in the back of his mind, thinking about when she'd see him next.

Mostly a chapter about the gang in Idaho, but at least I've gotten a pretty good set-up for the next chapter, by whoever may be writing it. Again, I'm so sorry for my ignorance and I hope this chapter made up for it. In case you missed any major events, Shawn found Kylee, Mooch and Monica are a couple now, Lori likes Salty, and Amy is starting to have feelings towards Midnight. Anyway, have a great day everyone, and don't forget to give everyone on this story credit where credit is due!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter is written by ReaperHunter000 so credit goes to him.

The group of wolves sat around laughing as the entertained one another. None of them paid any attention to Amy's absence, in fact they welcomed the silence and fun, but they did miss Midnight. He had been missing since last night and none of them had any idea where he had gone. But they needed him badly, especially after what Amy had said.

Monica leaned her head over on Mooch's shoulder and Lori doing the same to Salty, leaving Shakey to do nothing but sigh. He looked at the den and questioned going to talk to Amy, but he figured she was too angry to even try and reason with. He tried to keep his chin up and have a good time, but it was getting hard.

"What's wrong Shakey," Lori asked noticing Shakey's distraught appearance. He blushed and just shook his head.

"It's nothing," he said quickly.

"No it's not, at least it better not be, especially after the way Amy treated you," she said as her and Salty moved beside him.

"Wait that's it isn't it, Amy hurt your feelings," Salty said causing Shakey to tear up.

"Yes," he said choking back the urge to cry.

"I know I don't hear tears over there," they all heard a familiar voice say from behind them. They all turned their heads to see Midnight walking through the forest, but something seemed different about him.

"Aww did you miss me that much I was only gone for one night surely things didn't fall apart that fast," he laughed.

"Midnight!" they all cried excitedly. They rushed over to him and started nuzzling him but he looked around curiously.

"We appear to be missing someone. Where's Amy," he asked. They all gulped and looked back at the den.

"Well, she's in there, but I wouldn't recommend seeing her right not, she's kinda well, mad," Lori said quietly hoping Amy wouldn't hear. Midnight sighed and shook his head.

"How mad," he asked.

"Furious," Mooch replied.

"What happened," Midnight asked as if he was going to at least try to be stunned by the answer.

"The short version is me and Kenny went hunting and only managed a few squirrels and Amy is upset that we wouldn't let her have any more than the rest of us," Adam explained.

"We don't have time for this, let me talk to her," Midnight said as he walked over to the cave and saw Amy lying by herself in the back.

"Please go easy on her," Shakey whispered to him. Midnight chuckled and nodded.

"Don't worry buddy, I will," Shakey nodded in satisfaction and stepped back in case Amy flipped her lid again. Midnight walked into the den and sat a few feet away from her.

"What are we going to do with you Amy," Midnight asked rhetorically. Her ears perked straight up and she turned quickly to see him.

"Midnight you're back," she said happily but he was less than thrilled.

"Again Amy, again," he asked in disappointment. She blushed in embarrassment and tried to act like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"I've missed you so much," she said nuzzling against him but he was unphased.

"Amy, I know what happened. There's no use in trying to play it off, I already know. Now I'm in a pretty good mood and considering where I have just came from you don't want to get on my bad side. Now I'm going to say this once and once only, this rudeness, and 'superiority' thing ends now. Just learn to get along with the others for a few days. Please. I gave you my trust, and it's not like me to trust wolves I've only known a couple of days. Tell me, did I make the wrong choice by giving you my trust," Midnight pierced straight though Amy's eyes with his. He watched as small tears started to swell in them and she sniffled lightly.

"No, you didn't make the wrong choice. But-,"

"No buts Amy, you're my friend; all of you are my friends, including Shakey, Salty and Mooch. You're a wonderful alpha Amy there's no doubt about that, but I was taught that to be a great alpha, it never hurts to have a little omega in you," he nodded as he finished and turned to walk out without another word. As he sat at the edge of the den he could hear her starting to cry inside the den. He sighed feeling the guilt creep up in him.

He didn't mean to make her cry. But just then he hatched a brilliant idea. He looked to the right of the cave entrance and saw a very beautiful blue flower. He leaned down and carefully plucked it from its stem and walked back to Amy. She sat with her back to him, sobbing to herself.

"Amy listen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry," he said apologetically. She turned to look at him with massive tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Look, I'm really sorry about what I said, but I'm just tired of the fighting. I consider you guys my family, the only family I've had since mine were killed. Family will always come first Amy, not alpha, or omega, but family. All I was trying to do was keep my family from falling apart," she smiled slightly and shoved her head under his chin but he back away.

"Midnight, I have to confess something," she said as she tried to step towards him but he stopped her.

"You can tell me later, right now I have to give you this. Honestly, I don't think you deserve it seeing as how you treated him, but I'm going to give it to you just to open your eyes," Midnight placed the flower gently in her hair and she blushed lightly.

"Did you pick this for me," she asked.

"No I didn't. Shakey did, he was hoping it would make you feel better," I lied. Amy was speechless she didn't know what to say or do aside from sit there dumbstruck.

"Now come on, we've got a train to catch," Midnight said with a wide smile. Amy smiled and nodded, following him out of the cave.

_'I knew he cared for me, I mean how could he not'_ Amy laughed to herself as she wiped away her crocodile tears. She looked over at Midnight, who had bathed just before he had returned she noticed.

_Now all I have to do is get that loser Shakey to leave me alone and Midnight will be mine for the taking. Remember Amy, just be nice to them and Midnight will come around eventually._

As the two walked out of the cave the others were relieved to see that Amy's mood had improved, and that Midnight was still in once piece. They decided it was best that they get going while it was still daylight, and so with Midnight leading the way, they headed through the forest, with three new tag-alongs. Despite the cheery mood, something had been bothering them, all of them. Where had Midnight gone? Salty walked over to Adam and they talked for a few minutes.

"Where did he say he was going," Salty asked.

"He didn't. All he said was he was going to apologize to someone," Adam answered.

"But, he said that we were the only wolves he had seen in a long time," Salty added with confusion.

"Well why not just ask him," Adam suggested.

"Because it might be a touchy subject that he doesn't want to talk about," Adam replied.

"So Midnight, where did you go last night? You had us all worried sick," Lori asked, causing both Adam and Salty to gulp.

"Oh well I'm surprised it took you so long to ask. I had to go make an apology, to a few wolves who aren't with us anymore," he said with a shrug.

"It was your parents wasn't it," Amy said trying to sound sympathetic.

"Yes, it was," he said lowly.

"But, why did you have to apologize, you didn't do anything wrong," Adam objected. Midnight laughed and shook his head.

"Oh but yes I did, I broke a promise to them, a promise I made to them two long years ago. But enough of that now, I can explain more once we get on the train," he said with a smile to them.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Longest Alpha and Omega Story**

Written by The Lonely Blitz

Midnight P.O.V

We all ran to the train. We had to wait for a bit for the Omegas but I didn't blame them. I was hoping the flower would bring Amy around to Shakey. I was glad though that Mooch and Salty got the girls. Hell, I was happy for them.

We made it to the train tracks; we had to hurry because any minutes the train will zoom right past us.

"Come on guys! The train is here. Hurry up!" I yelled.

We all made it into the train with a close call as Mooch almost fell off the train.

"Okay guys, it's been a long day so let's get some sleep and later I will tell you what happened" I said as I went to a corner and curled into a ball.

What annoyed me was that Amy tried to sleep next to me but after many attempts, she went to her own corner and fell asleep. Shakey slept in the middle of the carriage, all by himself.

After everyone was asleep, I sat where I can see the moon. I was sad for Shakey and angry at Amy. How could she even think of such a thing like, alpha superiority? It takes a true Alpha to have an Omega in him. If it weren't for Omegas, hell, you might as well call Alphas insane but it's true. Omegas keep us sane and in turn we provide food. It's a deal in both parts.

**Amy P.O.V  
><strong>  
>I woke up before the others did. I saw Midnight staring off into the distance. I stared at his muscles and was locked in a trance. So amazing and hot! A wolf that hunts and is funny is a total package! Especially if it was an Alpha! I looked at Shakey. Yuck! He was scrawny and had no muscle in him and his jokes aren't even that funny! Stupid Omegas, all they do is pull the pack down. If there were no Omegas, we would be already home by now! And how could my so called friends even consider being friends with Omegas!<p>

I walked beside Midnight and sat next to him. He looked at me. He was frustrated.

**Midnight P.O.V**

Amy sat next to me. I looked at her furious.

"What do you want Amy?" I asked

"Well, a few things actually" she replied tying to act sexy

"Amy, nothing will never happen between us… ever. You're not my type and quite frankly, I rather not be with someone who treats Omegas and her friends so poorly, so don't even consider trying to seduce me or whatever the hell you call it because it won't work" I stated my point.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes, she was heart broken.

"Amy, Shakey likes you, why don't you give him a chance?" I asked

**Amy P.O.V**

Midnight made his point. He didn't like me. But what disgusted me the most was that he said to give Shakey a chance.

"Why would I give a scrawny, pathetic Omega a chance!" I yelled.

"Shut up Amy! You're going to wake everybody up! Be glad someone is actually taking an interest in you because I know for a fact that none of my friends would" Midnight said and with that he went to sleep.

I laid there by myself. I was sad, very sad. How could he not like me? I was beautiful and sexy. How could any Male Alpha resist me? I fell asleep, with tears in my eyes. I was heart broken.

**Shakey P.O.V  
><strong>  
>I woke up seeing Amy sad. I took a gulp and a breath of courage. I stood up and sat next to her. She looked at me annoyed and moved away.<p>

"Shakey go away!" Amy yelled

"What's wrong Amy?" I asked

"Just go away! I don't want to talk to an Omega! Go away!" Amy yelled.

That pinched a nerve. My eyes started to swell up as I walked to where I was situated for the night. I laid down, falling asleep with tears rolling down my cheeks.

**Read and Review! Written on my iPhone.**


End file.
